I Meant Every Word I Said
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: After Barney confesses his love for Robin the gang all have their own things to say about it. Barney, Robin, Marshall, Lily and Ted all have their opinions on what Barney said. POV's from 8x06 Splitsville!
1. Robin's POV

**The gangs POV's to Barney's speech to Robin.**

XOXOXO

_**Robin's POV!**_

I love everything about her and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I'm the guy who faked his love- his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots felt but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful, at times, but I could never stop loving her than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows.

"_At first I thought Barney was joking trying to play down is speech but he did look serious but it turns out he was being sincere." I stood there watching Barney go on and on about how much he loves me and all I can do is look like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. Barney is just pouring all of this out now? Why?, Okay I know I have been in denial about Barney's feelings for me this entire time but he does look serious and sincere. So, I continue looking at him say these beautiful things about me and I just can't believe what I'm hearing come from Barney of all people I never thought Barney ever thought this way about me because he didn't say anything like that last year when we wanted to get back together and I chose Kevin over him. But, all of a sudden he comes in and said the most wonderfully things about me it's just so sweet that he thinks of me like this._

_So, yes I have been wanting to break up with Nick for the longest time I just didn't find the right time or the right things to say to him. I have never been good at breakups when I breakup with someone usually I make some excuse that didn't even seem right to me and again this time I'm still dancing around this breakup. I have my reasons for breaking up with Nick, at first I thought it was being bored but then when the gang pointed out that he's not so smart and now I see it. I guess being blind to his amazing abs didn't help me realize just how stupid Nick is. Anyway, I now have another reason to breakup with Nick but again I'm not good with breakups._

_As Barney finishes his speech all I can do is keep staring at him those words that he said was just amazing and beautiful and so sweet I have never had anyone say something so amazing like that to me but Barney did and I don't know what to say or do. I want to just jump into his arms, God knows how much I've missed his arms around me but I don't. So, when Barney turns to me and gives me a slight smile with a wink I thought maybe he didn't mean anything of what he said._

_So, after we leave Splitsville after Nick left with those two women Barney and I left and as we walked down the street I just had to ask._

"_I'll Give you this, you were pretty convincing." _

"_Hey, tricking good-looking idiots is kinda my thing."_

_I knew he would keep playing this off as a joke but I am serious so I had to continue to asked._

"_No, you were really convincing." I say now facing him, I place my hand on his chest and looked straight into his eyes as I said what I want to say and hoped that he would give a meaningful response._

"_Please, I was bro-ing you out." I knew he would just keep playing this off but I am serious and with what he said back at Splitsville I thought he would be serious too but he isn't. But, then he says something else just as I thought he wouldn't say anything and kept playing this off as a play._

"_Any longer and I would've had to kiss you." And, damn just as I wanted to kiss him my phone rings and I answer it but really I didn't want to at first._

"_Patrice." Damn this woman just doesn't want to leave me alone. I think she's in love with me or something._

_So, she gives a little scream and starts talking about the Special Day Of Fun video Barney had sent her and now I'm pissed off. After I hang up on Patrice I focus again on Barney._

"_Oh, you know what I forgot to do." Barney says giving me this I'm sorry face with a little laugh which pisses me off more._

"_You jerk!" I push him shacking my head and rolling my eyes in discussed._

_Well that did it all that pent up tension that was there a few minutes ago isn't there now and everything I wanted to say didn't get said so Barney and I just said goodnight and we both went our separate ways back home._

**Please read/review I love reading what you all say. I will post the next chapter tomorrow it will be Barney's POV and after that it will be Marshall, Lily and Ted's POV's.**


	2. Barney's POV

**Barney's POV!**

_As I walk downstairs I can feel my heart race, I didn't know what to say or do when I get to Splitsville but all I knew is that I needed to break Nick and Robin up cause she's clearly not doing it on her own. Sometimes, I really think that Robin is scared of her own reasons for the things she does and says and she always procrstinates in these areas of her life. When it comes to breakups, Robin Scherbatsky is terrible I on the other hand lived for kicking women to the curb but Robin just likes to stick with what she knows and that is keeping her relationship with Nick and not breaking up with him. So, that only leaves me to do her dirty work for her and I don't really like dealing with other people's problems but if it means helping Robin out he's fine with it cause I knows if Robin stays with Nick while still being unhappy and unsatisfied well that I won't see happening cause Robin's happiness is the only thing that matters at this point and she is clearly not happy with Nick. So, I walk around the corner and before I go inside I take a quick deep breath and sigh hoping that Nick will buy what I will say. Which, I still have no clue what to say but when Robin's happiness is on the line here I just have to come up with something and hopefully Nick will buy what he says. I enter the restaurant and rush over to where Robin and Nick are. Ugh, Nick is all over Robin this is discusting to watch and now I'm mad and have to say the first things that come to my mind._

"_Robin can't go home with you Nick."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Robin and I are in love."_

_I take a breath inhaling and exhaling trying to catch my breath. I really hope Nick bought that, but when Robin butts in and says that what I am saying isn't true I had to continue with what I have to say and I was hoping that it wouldn't go this wa__y but it did..._

"_I love her Nick"_

"_Look, he doesn't love me he's just saying this because."_

_And that's when I had to continue with what I want to say to Robin and this time I am being serious which wasn't my plan when I first came down here._

"_I love everything about her and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I'm the guy who faked his love- his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots felt but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful, at times, but I could never stop loving her than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows."_

_After I said what I had to say I look at Robin and she's looking at me with this look of I don't know maybe it's shock maybe it's fear that I'm being honest with her for once but it was still this kind of look that caused her to say to Nick that it's true. That she is in love with me and this is when Nick finally saw how serious I was when I said all the things I said about Robin._

_The next thing I knew was that Nick was going home with two very hot women. Damn, that used to be and now I'm way too in deep with Robin and now I can't go back to that life cause I really wasn't happy with that part of my life. But, damn I am a little jealous that Nick is going to be having some fun with those two women tonight... Okay, I shack my head and turn back to Robin who was still looking at me with that strange look on her face._

_As we left the restaurant we were not talking it was complete silence but then we started to break the tension and it started to become less serious._

"_I'll give you this, you were pretty convincing." She starts breaking the tension and I play it off as more of a joke._

"_Tricking good-looking idiots is kind of my thing." I try to be funny about this but it wasn't funny I really meant what I said back at Splitsville. "Oh, please I was bro-ing you out." I continue but she starts to get serious again and now the conversation changes from funny to serious again. "Any longer and I would've had to kiss you." She's now facing me with her hand on my coat/chest and all I want to do is kiss her. God, I want to kiss her so bad. But, her cell rings and all the feelings that were there were put on hold as she answered the phone._

_Oh, of course it's Patrice. Damn, I forgot to stop the timer on the video and now she has seen the video. Patrice lets out a huge scream of excitement and now Robin doens't look happy. And, now the moment that was there a minute ago isn't there anymore and when she gets off the phone she's pissed._

"_You know what I forgot to do." I am now in hot water with Robin and tried to play it off but she was too pissed off to take it like a joke._

"_You jerk, how could you not delete that video?" She pushes me and I step back with a smile._

"_I'm sorry, I just ran out to save your ass from Nick I forgot to delete the video." I tell her and hoped that she bought that cause I don't want her to be mad at me I was just trying to get her out of that relationship she wasn't happy in._

"_Well, now I'm going to hear Patrice all day tomorrow at work yelling and being all excited about that video and I just can't deal with her." She's now starting to calm down and I would kiss her to make her forget about that stupid video but I didn't._

"_I am truly sorry Robin I just was caught up in your stuff to realize that the timer was still going." I try to catch her arm to make her stop mumbling curse words under her breath but she doesn't stop._

"_I'm going to go now Barney thanks for your help." She tells me and starts to walk away and now the night that was supposed to be perfect turned into another nightmare._

_I go home that night but the smile of what happened between Robin and I was still very much there placed on my face and it wouldn't go away. I might have messed things up again by not deleting that video but there was something that told me that Robin was feeling something there and I felt it there as well. I don't want to get my hopes up again but could it be ppossible that Robin does love me and that's what she was going to say before we got interrupted? Well, I'll probably never know that answer but maybe there is hope there still with Robin..._


	3. Marshall, Lily and Ted's POVs

**Lily, Marshall and Ted's POV!**

When Barney left the apartment to go to Splitsville Marshall, Lily and Ted didn't know what would happen but all they knew was that Barney is going to Splitsville to help Robin break up with Nick but what they didn't know what they were going to hear. Lily had forgotten to turn off her phone so during the whole time Barney was talking the three friends decided to just listen in and what they heard was shocking. Lily had always knew Barney has this sweet/nice guy side to him and she knew that Barney still might have some feelings for Robin and she also knew that Robin might still have feelings for him as well. But, as she listened in on Barney and Robin conversation she didn't expect what came out of Barney's mouth.

"Maybe we should turn the phone we shouldn't be listening to something that's supposed to be private." Marshall said hoping Ted and Lily would give Barney and Robin the privacy they deserve.

"Not on your life." Lily responded. "I want to hear this." Lily simply said hoping Marshall doesn't say anything else and of course Marshall listened to Lily and let them listen in on the conversation.

"What do you think Barney's going to say?" Ted asked wanting to get Marshall and Lily's opinion on what Barney was going to say and do to get Robin to break up with Nick.

"I don't know but whatever it is it better do the job and break Nick and Robin up." Lily didn't want to sound cold but she has watched Robin with Nick for a while now and she even though Nick is a nice guy doesn't think he's right for Robin and she has noticed that Robin hasn't been happy either. She just wants her friend to be happy and she knew once that relationship ended Robin will be happy again.

So Marshall, Lily and Ted all listened in on Barney & Robin's conversation and they were all shocked by the end of it. As the conversation began the words Robin and I are in love didn't cross the three friends minds they thought Barney would say something else like Robin is breaking up with you (to Nick) but that wasn't what the three was hearing and it wasn't what anyone thought would happen and that includes Barney who was desperate enough to come up with this reason for a breakup.

"She can't go home with you Nick." Barney starts talking and the three listen in with anticipation.

"Why not?' Nick asks wanting to why Robin can't go home with him.

"Because Robin and I are in love." Barney says and everyone is at a loss of words they can't believe what they just heard come from Barney.

"Barney, what are you doing?" Robin asked confused trying to figuring out what Barney is getting at here.

"Taking care of something you clearly can't do on your own. I'm sorry but you and Robin are done. Robin doesn't want to hurt your feelings because you're a nice guy but she thinks you're stupid and she hates you. You're welcome."

"Stop doing this." Robin is now upset at Barney's persistence and tried desperately to make him stop talking.

"III love her Nick!" Barney continued in a playful voice but he means what he's saying.

"Look, he doesn't love me. He's just saying this because he thin-" Barney cuts Robin off from finishing that sentence and all Robin could do is stand there and listen to Barney and let him say whatever it is he wants to say.

I love her, I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly, I am a guy who is faked love his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted too. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been.. overwhelming. And humbling. And even painful, at times. But I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably, in love with her. More than she knows."

As the conversation ended Marshall, Lily and Ted sat in silence they all were speechless and didn't know what to say about this. So, Lily started to talk but she was still very much in shock by this even that just happened.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Lily started wanting to know what Marshall and Ted thought.

"I know, crazy right?" Ted said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was completely shocked by what happened, he wasn't expected to hear that come from Barney.

"I don't know, I guess I can believe it." Marshall had been silent the whole time partly cause he didn't want to anger Lily but he listened to that conversation and he gets it that whole speech was a bit desperate on Barney's part but he sees it for what it is and he's kind of happy about it.

"You can?" Ted said, wanting to know what Marshall thought about what Barney said about Robin.

"Yes, I heard something in Barney's voice that told me that what he was saying was the truth. I think Barney still loves Robin and it was clear tonight when he said those things about her.

"Really?" Lily said this in a questioning way cause she knows Marshall well enough to think that he might be right about Barney still being in love with Robin but of course she wasn't going to say anything to Robin unless it's brought up by her.

"Yeah, I mean I've heard so many things come from Barney whether it was bad or good and I believe that Barney was being truthful about his feelings for Robin.

While Marshall was saying all this Ted was sitting down not listening to what Marshall was saying. He has been in deep thought since the beginning of their conversation. Ted has heard many things as well come from Barney and a love confession was never one of those things. After some time in though Ted decided to get up and leave Marshall and Lily's.

"Well, I think I better get going home I have work early tomorrow." Ted didn't want to keep sitting there listening to anything more of this conversation and decided to call it a night.

"Oh" Marshall began looking at his watch. "Yeah, it is pretty late." He continues giving Ted a little smile.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then." Lily said standing up from the couch. "I have to go check on Marvin." Lily was really beat and still horny but still she has to take care of her child right?

"Alright, bye Ted!" Marshall said saying goodnight to his friend.

On the way home Ted couldn't stop thinking about the events on this night and about what Barney said. He didn't realize until he got in the cab that maybe Barney was being truthful and maybe he is in love with Robin but he tried to get it off his mind, for now at least. But, later at his apartment it him and it started to mess with him head a little.

"_Barney's in love with Robin." I say out loud, this sudden realization about Barney hit me like a fast moving car. "Barney's in love with Robin." I continue saying out loud, wow he's in love with her and I don't think he was playing around. At first I thought that but now I realize that Barney wasn't lying or playing around he is really in love with Robin. _

After this realization hit Ted the conversation that he and Barney had at the beginning of this year came back to him and the flashes of that day made Ted realize that Barney is 100 percent in love with Robin he couldn't believe that this is just coming to him now. He sat up in bed not knowing what to do about this. He also began to think about his breakup with Victoria and how he broke up with her for Robin and this goes back to what Barney said happened between him and Robin last year. He broke up with Nora for Robin but got his heart broken instead and now he knows that Barney Stinson isn't being fake about his love for Robin and now Ted is at a loss he couldn't believe it.


	4. Crazy Drunk Minds Robin's POV

**I wanted to follow this fic up and keep adding POV's from all the episodes and I first started with last weeks episode and now I will continue that theme from the moments in this episode 8x07 The Stamp Tramp.**

**Xxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxooo ooo**

**Robin's POV!**

Hanging out with Barney wasn't what my original plan was for today but if it means spending more time with him then I don't care. All I want to do since that moment between us last week was interrupted is spend as much time with Barney as possible cause I missed just bro-ing it out with him. I always love it when it's just US hanging out together alone they are some of my favorite times in my life and it always makes me happy. So, spending this time with Barney and helping him out with his search for a new strip club was the best way to do that. At first, I didn't want to be bothered but for some odd reason I like the sound of being his agent and helping him out just as any good friend would. All I want is for Barney to be happy and when he's happy I'm happy for him.

I am sitting in Maclaren's drinking and talking on the phone to one of the many strip clubs in the city and other places in the state and New Jersey. Which, to be honest I didn't want to go to. A strip club in New Jersey, me and Barney hanging out getting drunk is a bad mix so any strip club in a far away place is out of the question. So, this strip club had me on hold for about 5 minutes and then I gave them a piece of my mind. In comes Barney, he's looking happy and impressed with me talking to the strip club and once I was off the phone with the strip club I was pretty impressed with myself and how good I am with negotiations. I can actually be an agent for real if I wanted to.

"So, how's the club hunt going?" Barney asks and I smile at him.

"Good, just got off the phone with one of them and even though it took 5 minutes to get an answer out of them they are in." I say, hoping that Barney will be okay with the strip club I chose.

"So, what is the name of this strip club?" Barney asks me and I am a little a shamed of myself for doing this but...

"It's called the Golden Oldies." I tell him and now he's giving me this look that says he isn't happy with what I told him.

"What, isn't that strip club for senior's?" Now he looks angry and now I'm regretting ever telling him about this club. I know I promised him I would be his agent and help him out with finding a new strip club but the truth is I don't want him going to any strip club I don't want him looking at other women and I most certainly don't want any of those women grinding on Barney and giving him lap dances cause that lap is mine and it will always be mine.

"Yes, but Barney..." He cut me off after that but I really wanted to tell him my reason for picking an old gentleman's strip club but he wasn't having that.

"Great, I thought you would help me with this but you just aren't. Thanks a lot Robin!" And, then Barney storms out of the bar and I sit there and start to cry. Why did I have to be so selfish and do that? I only want Barney to be happy and now he's not and I regret ever doing this for him because all I really want is for Barney to be happy.

I go home for the rest of the day/night and think about what happened. Yes, I regret ever doing this strip club thing with Barney but I don't regret hanging out with him. It felt like old times again, we are high-fiving again we are closer than we've have been in months and it's so much fun helping him out, it's what a good bro/friend does right? I have to somehow make this up to him so tomorrow I will apologize and hopefully he won't be mad at me anymore cause I just can't take him being mad at me when all I was trying to do was just spend some time with him.

The next day with everyone at Maclaren's I saw Barney standing over at the bar so I took this opportunity to go over and talk to him about what happened yesterday. Hopefully he will take my apology.

"Hi, look I'm sorry about yesterday I just wanted...' And, before I can finish Barney cut me off by putting his hand on my cheek. Gosh, I've missed his tender touches. Okay, stop it Robin you can't do this to yourself again.

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you." And, he sounded sincere about that so I guess he isn't mad at me anymore. "I could never be mad at you for that long." He almost sounds like he means this and now I'm smiling at him glad that we are okay now after all that happened yesterday.

So, after that I go back to sit down at the booth while Barney picks his new strip club and I watch him with excitement wondering what strip club he's going to pick and the smile on my face hasn't gone away since I returned from talking to Barney.

The next day Barney and I go to the strip club he chose. I didn't expect to have so much fun but I did and it was great hanging out with Barney. It felt like old times again, and I did buy him that first lap dance. He really loved it but I so wanted to give him my own private lap dance but because I didn't want anything to happen between us than just hanging out I didn't. But, God knows I wanted to. Later, we got stinking drunk and wound up drunkenly walking the streets.

"I had fun hanging out tonight."

"Me too, I always have fun with you."

And before I say anything else Barney is kissing me. God, I have been wanting him all night and kept myself from doing something that I will probably regret in the morning. But, he's kissing me and all I can think about is how wrong it is, it felt amazing kissing him but I just can't continue this cause if I did then we all know where it's heading and I just don't have the courage to go there. At least not tonight, we are drunk after all and it would be really bad so I push him away.

"Woah, I can't do this." I know deep down in my heart that I want him. I have wanted him for so long but I just can't do this right now.

I walk the rest of the way home and all I keep thinking about is that kiss. My crazy drunken mind is wandering and my head is spinning. I can't stop thinking how amazing that kiss was and how badly I had wanted him. I did kiss him back after all right? But, stopping the kiss was for the best even if I wanted it to go further. But, really is it though? I wonder while finally coming to the front of my apartment building. I take out my keys still half drunk and half thinking about Barney. I go up stairs and hoped that if I just sleep it off I will forget about Barney and that kiss in the morning.


	5. Barney's POV on the kiss 807

**Barney's POV on the kiss and his night with Robin at the strip club. Ep 8.07!**

xxxxxooooooxxxxxooooo

The last 5 hours tonight was so much fun I never had this much fun and the best part of my fun time was Robin. Hanging out with her tonight was just like it used to be and our friendship is back to where it once was again and it makes me happy to have Robin back in my life the way I have been wanting since this time last year. Okay, I didn't want to bring that up it was the worst time of my life and I don't want to relive that heartbreak again but just being around Robin again was amazing. It's always fun when I hang out with Robin she's just like a bro but you know with boobs and all. Yes, my mind does go there once in a while. I never stopped picturing Robin's... Never mind, I will just go on with my night that was amazing, awesome and legendary. Robin was cool, she even slipped some money into a strippers thong, that was hot for me to watch I had a smile on my face the whole time and Robin seemed to enjoy doing it too she even did it again later and got a lap dance from the stripper. The lap dance was private and only for my eyes only it was Robin's way of apologizing for taking all those bribes from the Golden Oldies club. But, I can never stay mad at her for that long so I just let her do whatever she wanted and whatever she thought she owed me. I just enjoyed the attention.

Later on, Robin was almost fully tipsy and somewhat slurring her own words I could barely understand anything she said but I laughed along with her anyway. She was so cute dancing and playing with the strippers g-string it had glitter on them that reminded her of her Robin Sparkles days and the outfits she used to wear. We, ended that private session a half hour later and now I'm more tipsy than Robin and I can't seem to sack the feeling of wanting to kiss Robin. God, I've been wanting to kiss her for a long time and maybe cause we are both really drunk, maybe she will let me kiss her? But, I don't kiss her, I almost kiss her but that got interrupted by another stripper coming over to give us her time. Damn, these interrupted moments are so irritating I can never have 5 minutes alone with Robin cause every time we get close something always has to ruin it. So, I didn't kiss her and we stayed at the strip club for another hour before leaving.

A little while later Robin and I were walking still hungover from earlier. We were alone walking the streets sharing some leftover Scotch we stole before we left the strip club. I still can't believe Robin has a flask, she's just too cool and this night was so much fun too. As we walked and shared the scotch, I could help but stare at how beautiful Robin looked tonight. She always looks beautiful but on this night, with the street lights making her cheeks glow for some reason she looks even more beautiful and I so want to kiss her. Those lips need to be kissed, actually my lips needs to desperately feel her lips on mine and that's when the moment was right. Finally!

"I had fun tonight." She says smiling really brightly and her eyes glow right with her mouth that is bigger than usual. She's really happy, for once Robin is happy and I'm happy that she's happy cause all that matters right now is Robin's happiness.

"Me too." I first say giving her my own big smile. "I always have fun with you." It's true I do, Robin is the most awesomely fun downtoearth girl and that's what attracts me to her. And, that's it her big bright smile told me that it is the right time to kiss her and I said screw it. I pulled her into me and gave her the biggest most passionate kiss of her life. Man, kissing Robin again for God knows how long? Was incredible, her lips were smooth and moist from the alcohol she's been drinking and my god our lips just feel right. They feel right together, they always felt right connected to each others I never felt this way about any other woman before cause all them other women was never The One for me. Robin Scherbatsky is the women of my dreams and kissing her was the best thing I've done in over a year, since we last kissed which didn't end well for neither of us.

"Wowha" As we got more into the kiss and the kiss began to become more heated Robin pushes me away. At first I was just a little taken aback by it but then she continues and says. "We can't do this." And walks away. Damn it, I was so close to going home with her and this time it wouldn't be cheating it would be because we want each other and love each other. I know she loves me but she has this weird way of showing me she doesn't love me even after I said such nice things to her when I helped her break up with Nick. Now, she runs away scared and why did she do that when she was kissing me back? Ugh, that woman drives me nuts.

I just keep nodding my head as she walks away but the alcohol is starting to ware off and now my head is spinning and I can't seem to stand up straight. Luckily, a cab pulled up the moment Robin was out of sight. I got in the cab and went home for the rest of the night. But the whole ride home, and the walk in my building and up stairs didn't get me to forget about Robin. I can never really forget about Robin, who am I kidding? I think about her every day all day I can't seem to get her off my mind and with that kiss I just keep thinking about her and why she looked so scared after she pushed me away. What is it? Is it me? Is it her? Is it cause she's so scared to be with me again? Whatever her problem is she doesn't tell me and this just furthers my anger at her. Yes, I'm not mad at her for what happened a year ago that is old news. But, this woman drives me insane, does she not care about my feelings enough to trust that I would never hurt her? Not intentionally anyway, I could never ever hurt Robin even if she's hurt me more times than I can count. I love her, my love for her is much stronger than my hatred which does sometimes gets the better of my emotions when it comes to Scherbatsky. But, I don't understand her, I used to understand her better than anyone and she understands me as well but I just don't know anymore with her.

I enter my apartment and the thoughts of that kiss is still very much on my mind despite how hungover I am I haven't' forgotten that kiss. How could I? I mean it was Robin she is definitely not some girl I just met she's... My head starts to wander, giving me a slight headache. The alcohol is almost gone and all I can think about is why Robin ran off the way she did and why is she so afraid of us being together again when she was willing to sleep with me last year and kissed me back just about an hour ago. I don't know what it is but I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. Cause, damn it I will get Robin to tell me why she's being this way when nothing but phones stand in our way of being together. I know she loves me she just has a funny way of showing that she loves me.


	6. Realization (Robin's POV)

_**Sorry about the last chapter I was kind of blanking on what to do for that one cause I wasn't sure what was going to happen in this episode from yesterday. I didn't know what to think about what was going to happen between B/R after they kissed so I just made some of it up mostly the strip club stuff. So, now that I know what happens this chapter will be better.**_

**=======XXX========**

**Episode 8.08 "Twelve Horny Women"**

**Robin's POV!**

Ever since Barney and I kissed it has been quite awkward being around him. It is tough for me seeing him all the time because I have been thinking about him quite a lot since I broke up with Nick and this awkward tension is just really weird for not only myself but I see that Barney is feeling awkward as well after the kiss. But, ever since we kissed he's been on my mind. Yes, I tried hard to get him off my mind but it isn't easy to do that when I see him every day. So, the moment that we kind of bump into each other at MacLaren's today was the worst awkwardness that I've had. Being around Barney felt weird, I hate feeling this way around him after all he is my best friend, my bro and someone I see on a regular bases. It should be fine, right? But it wasn't and this moment between us was just even more awkward than it has been already. This morning, I tried to avoid him as much as possible but that doesn't work since we see each other every day but I tried to look like nothing had happened and tried my best to interact with the group without one of them asking questions about why I seem weird or why Barney and I are acting weird around each other but nobody asked and I was relieved cause I wouldn't know how to talk about this with anyone, at least not yet anyway.

So, I went on and when Barney came into the bar I tried to avoid any contact with him which was good up until we kind of bumped into each other without noticing that the other was right there in front of the other one.

"Hey" I say trying to look and sound like nothing has happened between me and Barney but it only got weirder from there on.

"Hey" He says back putting on that fake smile only I know too well cause I've seen that smile plenty of times. "How are you?" He asks trying to sound normal but he didn't come off that way at all and I just continued to act normal but it only got worse.

"Great! You?" Barney asks and I keep the fake smile and answer his question.

"Good, so good!"

"Good, good to see ya."

Yeah, that was awkward. What is with me being this way around Barney? Yes, he kissed me and I kissed back but then I ran away scared as I always do when we get that close to each other. But, I really didn't mean to just off and leave him looking bewildered and I should've gone back to talk to him about the kiss but we were both still drunk (more him than me) but still if only I just took back that whole moment maybe we wouldn't be so weird being around each other.

Well, luckily for us Marshall's trial is today so maybe we don't have to talk at all and I will keep as far away from Barney as possible cause I am just so confused and weird-ed out by this whole situation. Marshall's trial didn't go as planned, Brad had the jury and the judge under his thumb and it was causing Marshall to loose his first major trial but my mind started to wander a bit during the whole time Brad was using his charms to win over the jury and win this case.

So, being apart from Barney was good but as the trial moved on to the next day Barney was moving a little more closer to me and at this time my mind started to drift off again as it was doing yesterday. I tried to keep focused on the trial but it was no use. I love Marshall but this trial is a bit boring, I am just being a good friend and supporting him as best as I could. I look over for a second and see that Barney is now sitting next to Lily, one more spot switch and he'll be sitting next to me and it'll just be awkward again. But, still my mind wandered a bit as I looked over at Barney who was very into this trial. He was trying to stay focused on Marshall and the trial and doing his best to ignore me. But, when I looked over at him again for the 3rd time today I couldn't help but realize that I made a mistake leaving after we kissed.

After the trial was over and went back home to MacLaren's for a drink. I was happy again, it was still a bit awkward with Barney but we did our best to play along and interact with the gang trying not to look suspicious and it worked until later that night.

"Look, it's super weird between us and I don't want it to be." Barney is right it has been really weird between us and I really hate this because I just want to be friends again and have this not be weird cause I do not want to loose Barney. I mean, I care about him more than I thought and to loose him forever is just not good for me.

"Me, neither." I tell him and I'm glad he agrees cause again loosing Barney is just not good for my health it would just make my life less fulfilled and I don't want that.

"Let me just say this, I'm done. You don't have to worry anymore." He starts saying this speech about why he can't do this anymore and I'm even more confused than I have been.

"What do you mean?" I ask wondering what he's trying to say and then, he continues.

"I'm done, trying to get you. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure it out, but I promise... I'm done making a fool of myself." And, now I get what he's saying and it starts to all make sense now. The reason he helped me break up with Nick, the reason why we hung out together and then got stinken drunk, and the reason why he kissed me. He's been trying to get me, this whole time he's been wanting me back and I've been too blind and selfish to see the truth in this whole weirdness between us. So, I butt in and say something before Barney can continue.

"Barney, you haven't made a fool out of yourself." I say but he cuts me off.

"It's okay. It's okay. I want it to be okay. So here's what going to happen. I'm going to get us two drinks, come back, and comment on the likely size and color of the nipples on that redhead at the bar; with the big, dark nipples. And you're going to be grossed out but you're going to laugh a little anyway; and then you're going to tell a funny story about that bitch Patrice at work, but neither of us are going to say "Hey, how's it going?" or "Good to see you!" because it really will be good to see you. Think we can swing that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Badass!" And then I just agree with him and let him go off to buy us drinks.

When he leaves, I look back at him walking up to the bar then turn my head back. Oh, wow, it's just now making a lot more sense and my head is starting to get a little headache from this whole thing Barney was trying to say. He's, he's in love with me and I have been so stupid not to realize this sooner all the things he said to me after I broke up with Nick was true. He denied it sure, but he meant everything he said and now I... OMG, I'm in love with Barney. "Huh", this is just... I don't know what to say. Barney's not only my best friend but he's also the love of my life and now I need to get him. I can't loose him, I won't be able to deal with that, I already almost lost him twice before and I just can't do that. I have to get him back, somehow, some way I will get him back. I have to make it up to him, this whole time he's been doing all the work to try to win me back and I see the truth now. I will get Barney Stinson back if it's the last thing I do.

XXX===XXX

**A/N: There won't be any Barney POV with this episode I think it's best to continue this story will only Robin's POV. Seeing that she's the one who's going to fight for him and eventually get him in the end Robin is going to be the main person in this fic and it started from this chapter. Also, there is so really good stuff coming up for B/R and using Robin as the main part of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing your comments were really nice and I will take any criticism you have and I did respond to that in this chapter.**


	7. The Robin Part 1 of 2-Barney's POV

**Hi all, I just wanted to inform you that this update of my story will be starting from Barney & Robin's engagement. In this chapter you'll read about their POV's before, during and after they get engaged so this chapter I'm skipping a few episodes and continuing it from 8x11 and 8x12. In this chapter we'll learn about Barney's decision to propose to Patrice and we'll get a little more insight on how he picked the ring. Now, remember this ring is not for Patrice it's for Robin so you'll know more of the reason behind Barney's decision to propose to Robin not Patrice. In the next chapter, we'll get some insight into Robin's thinking and what she's really feeling cause since we never get to really know her feelings and mindset on the show I thought I'd write about it rather than try and fanwank her true/real feelings for Barney.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Episode 8x11 "The Final Page Part 1"

_**Barney's POV!**_

Okay, so here's how my day went while I was under the curse of the jinx stupid Marshall put on me. First, when I woke up this morning I felt great my plan was to go to work as planned. Talk to Patrice about the final step of The Robin by going to lunch with you. Then return to work finish up my day at GNB because we'll be having the grand opening of the new GNB tower tomorrow. But, unfortunately my horrible luck and that damn jinx set all of my plans back because first the alarm clock didn't go off on time and I was an hour late for work, then when I got to work my boss yelled at me for a good 10 minutes about how very important I am to the company and if I ever show up late again he will fire me. At lunch, I couldn't talk because of that damn jinx so my lunch with Patrice was shortened by telling well writing on a piece of paper that I am under a jinx and can't talk. God damnit, my plans were all ruined by this jinx and I will get revenge. You hear me (I say in my telepathic voice) hoping that Marshall will hear me, cause that basterd ruined everything I had planned.

Well, now I have to sit in a car for a road trip to Connecticut because Ted freaked out over his old professor being a hardass on him. God, these two days have been my worst nightmare come true. Then, when we get to Westlyn we pump into Marshall and Lily's old and scary friend Daryl. Anyway, I finally found a good time to get someone to say my name when Marshall and Lily went to the store. The ring, which I have had in my pocket for a few weeks now. I take it out and open it to show it to Ted. Ted, finally without any hesitation said the word I have been dying for someone to say since yesterday.

"Oh, my God. Barney!" And I say this with him so I can put my own jinx on him.

"Yes, finally. I'm going to propose to Patrice tomorrow night and you can't tell anyone okay?" Ted shakes his head and I continue. "At the top of the World Wide News building." As I finish Marshall and Lily come back to the car and I finally get my revenge by jinxing them as well.

On the road trip back to New York I couldn't help myself but kept singing and humming at the top of my lungs to every song on the radio. It annoyed everyone but I could care less cause I am so happy and I hope that Ted keeps my secret.

The next day I woke up with a huge hopeful smile on my face. Tonight is the night I say to myself looking in the mirror in my bathroom. Tonight is the night that I hoped will go smoothly and by the end of it I will have the only woman I always wanted. The love of my life... Robin.

I really hope Ted confesses my secret to Robin I'm not 100% sure if he's going to tell her but if he does that means that he's over Robin for good and he's giving me (us) his blessing.

"Hey, Patrice it's time meet me on the roof in a half hour we need to make that place beautiful for the most beautiful woman in the world." I hope Patrice gets my text and meets me on the roof so we can start to decorate it.

I want to make sure this rooftop is perfect for Robin so I call my decorator guy and he meets me right away on the roof. He's really fast and is great at coming up with really nice things to do with a little bit of space.

"I want this to be perfect for her so can you help me to make this the most beautiful scenery ever made?" I ask Joe and he respond with a smile and says. "Yes, that's my job. I will have this place decorated and beautiful in 15 minutes or less." He says with a wink and I smile. I do help Joe out with the ideas I had created in my mind for this and I told him about last year and what happened between me and Robin. I told him that I set this romantic scene in her bedroom, it had rose pedals all over her bed, candles all around the room and the smell of lavender (her favorite fragrance) and I told Joe that I want the roof to look exactly like the one I did last year but with the hint of the Christmas season around it. I, myself came up with the idea of putting a mistletoe over where she would be standing while reading the play The Robin. I had added the last two steps which included the mistletoe and the part about her saying yes to my proposal. Oh, God, I really hope she says yes cause then I'll know for sure that she loves me.

It took an hour to finish the decorations but we finished in time. Patrice, had arrived at the time I wanted her to and we had one last conversation about the play and about Robin and this proposal.

"So, you think she'll love this?" I ask Patrice as I look around to see the perfect job Joe and I did. I have to say that this came out better than I ever thought it was breathtakingly beautiful. Not as beautiful as Robin but still it was amazing and we did a great job decorating.

"Yes, she's going to love it Barney. You are such a sweet romantic guy and she's going to say yes." Patrice is really hopeful and gave me great advice on how to propose to Robin. She gave me the idea of the roof, it is Robin's favorite place and I thought it was a great place to propose.

"Thanks" I say in a quiet voice smiling at Patrice. "And, I want to thank you for helping me with this play and giving me the idea of the roof." I tell her smiling grateful that Patrice helped me with this and is happy for me and hopeful that Robin will say yes to my proposal.

"You're very welcome Barney I am glad I help you. I only want to see you and Robin happy." She tells me sweetly and I smile and give her a thank you hug.

"Oh, one last thing before I leave." After we hug Patrice tells me one last thing that she's been holding back from telling me since yesterday.

"I had a conversation with Robin yesterday after she fired me. She told me, not in so many words just by her actions that she isn't happy about you supposedly dating me. I gave her and hug and after the hug she confessed something to me and I hadn't gotten the change to tell you." Patrice pauses a second and I raise an eyebrow wondering what Patrice is going to tell me.

"What?" I ask getting a little nervous as I say the word.

"She told me that... She can't see you with anyone else, she just can't take seeing you with other women the she told me about something that happened last year when you were dating Nora. And, I knew that she was really hurting last year over something I just didn't know what it was, but she told me that she hated seeing you and Nora date because she was in love with you. And, then when you started dating Quinn she closed up her emotions because even though she loved and missed you she couldn't go through with trying to break you and another woman up." I listen to what Patrice is telling me and I interrupt her for a minute.

"Wait, she tried to break me and Nora up?"

"Yes, it was around the time when you and Nora were going strong. Your relationship was growing more closer and she started doing things to break you two up. When you and Quinn started dating she closed up all the feeling she felt for you because she couldn't put herself through that again... Barney, Robin is still in love with you. She told me that she couldn't see us dating because she still has strong feelings for you. I know, tonight you and Robin will be engaged because I know she's in love with you and has been for along time now." I couldn't believe what I just found out. Robin has loved me this whole time and never did anything about it or even told me that she still loves me. Wow, I can't believe it. Now, my smile grows wider as Patrice hugs me one last time and she leaves leaving me alone on the roof to think.

I took a quick look at my watch, it's almost midnight and Robin is still not here yet. I hope everything's going okay with her and I hope Ted is telling her about my plans for tonight. As I wait, a glance around the roof and smile at the prettiness of it. We did a good job with this decorating, if Robin says yes I need to remember to thank Joe for his help.

I hear foot steps approaching the roof area and I go to hide quickly in the corner of the roof so Robin (I hope it's her coming) doesn't see me. I see the door open and Robin walking outside. God, she looks beautiful. I tell myself not to start crying cause I can't do that right now my focus is on Robin and her reaction to The Robin play. I hope she's not going to be mad at me I really want the rest of this evening to go smoothly as the rest of it did.

Robin, starts to look around the rooftop and see the paper with the play on it. She picks it up and starts to read it.

_**The Robin**_

_Step 1: Admit to yourself that you still have feelings for this girl._

_Step 2: Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club... And, get shot down on purpose._

_Step 3: Agree that you two don't work, locking the door on any future you could have together. Which will drive her nuts._

_Step 4: Robin goes nuts_

_Step 5: Find the person who annoys Robin the most in the world and ask for her help. Explain everything to Patrice and hope she helps._

_Step 6: Check with your doctor about possible broken ribs._

_Step 7: Pretend to be dating Patrice._

_Step 8: Wait until Robin inevitably breaks into your place to find the playbook and show it to Patrice, which you'll monitor via hidden cameras you have in your apartment._

_Step 9: After Patrice finds the playbook have you first "big fight"_

_Step 10: Prove your loyalty to Patrice by burning the playbook and actually burn it. You don't need it anymore. _

_Step 11: Because your friends have no boundaries, they'll inevitably have an intervention for Robin, Which you'll watch via the hidden cameras in Marshall and Lily's apartment._

_Step 12: Tell Ted your plan to propose to Patrice._

_Step 13: Wait and see if Ted tells Robin, and if he does, it means your best bro in the world has let go of Robin and has given you his blessing._

_Step 14: Robin arrives at her favorite spot in the city and finds the secret page of the playbook... The last play you'll ever run._

_Step 15: Robin realizes she's standing under mistletoe._

_Step 16: She says yes!_

As Robin reads The Robin I watch from afar and watch her expression changed from a slight smile to and frown and then an angry look the one you don't want to ever see on Robin Scherbatsky ever. Now, I think she's mad about this play but I stay here watching her and I couldn't help smiling. She looked up from the paper she was reading and see me. God, I hope she isn't mad...

**Okay, that's it for now cause my computer is so bad with virus' that I can't really do much with it right now so until I get my new computer I won't be updating my fics for a while the next time will be in the first week of January when I will update the current ongoing fics I have.**

**I want to thank you for reading and hope that you like this chapter. Please review I love to read what you have to say thank you.**


	8. Yes - Robin's POV

**Continuing from where I left off!**

_**Barney's POV**_

I watch Robin and study her expressions and her face to see if I can read her like I usually can. But, all she does is yell at me. Sometimes, I wonder what's really on Robin's mind and why she does curtain things but all I do is smile and let her yell at me. Gosh, she's so cute when she's mad at me that's the real reason why I'm smiling and can't stop. So, Robin finally stops yelling and my smile still plastered on my face I say. "Turn it over." And she does, I don't know if she's reading it or just glancing at it but from the look on her face it seems like she's confused. She lowers the piece of paper to find me on bended knee. She's looking at me like she's confused and in shocked so I just go ahead and ask what I've been wanting to ask for the longest time. "Robin Scherbatsky. Will you marry me?" And with that I'm done doing my part now it's up to her now.

**Robin's POV: After leaving the limo after talking to Ted.**

When I leave Ted and exit the limo I briefly turn back to see that Ted is staring out the window of the limo but then it starts to move and the limo leaves me standing in front of the WWN building. There is two options 1. I can stand here and just not go up stairs or 2. I can walk up to the doors of the building, open them and slowly make my way up to the roof. All of my fears and set backs when it comes to Barney wash over my mind. I realize that Ted is right as I walk toward the elevator and push the button, Ted made me realize that I do still love Barney. That part I always knew, but what scares me the most is the fact that I don't know if Barney loves _me _or even wants a commitment with me. But, as I enter the elevator and it starts to move up slowly. My relationship with Barney makes my mind wander, from how quickly we became friends to more than friends all within a few months. I think about our history and how we keep breaking each other down. I don't think we meant to hurt each other, no I just think we weren't ready for a serious relationship. Boy, by the end of our relationship we were complete messes but that love that was keeping them together was still there after all these years since we broke up.

As the elevator goes up more and the floors start to get closer to the roof a smile came on my face suddenly. Suddenly, I remember everything I loved about being with Barney. The long nights staying up talking before we went to bed for the night, watching movies on his big screen TV, us cuddling up to a warm fire when we got cold, drinking and just hanging out in secret when nobody but us knew that we were sneaking around. And, the best part of our relationship then was that I was happy. Every time I got off work and went to his apartment, every time I kissed him allow or goodbye, every time we talked, every time we laugh (he always made me laugh even if it was a bad sexual joke or something he did he always made me laugh) there has never been a time when I was around him that I wouldn't laugh at his dirty jokes even if I was disgusted by it. Every time, we were lonely and desperate to see each other we would text to call each other. There never was a time when our relationship was boring, I mean we pretty much had sex wherever and whenever we could. Back then, we couldn't keep our hands off each other and even the sneaking around part was fun. When I was with Barney there was never a moment when I wasn't happy. After we defined the relationship, it all went to hell and I started not trusting him and by the end we were miserable.

But, I never once stopped loving him. And, I know that he still could love me too and that's why I am here in this elevator going to my favorite spot in the city (which is sweet that Barney knew that this is my favorite spot and where I'm happiest or at my lowest point in my life). When my life was out of control and my feelings for Barney got the better of me I came up here to reflect on my life and cry a little bit over how unhappy I am and I wish that my feelings for Barney would go away. But, how can they? Really? I might hate feelings and showing any real emotion but when it comes to Barney. Well, fighting these feelings is my way of saying that I love you too much to ruin your life or make you miserable like the last time we were together.

The elevator finally stops at the last floor which is the roof's floor. I step out onto the first part of the deck to the roof and I already feel the cold go through my body and I shiver a little. I start to walk the path to the roof's door and I take a deep breath and sigh before opening the door. When I open the door, I'm shocked to see all the decorations, there's lanterns and rose petals on the ground and Christmas lights on the tree on the other side of the roof and then I take a look around and see the lights hanging over the edge of the roof. Then, I look down at the ground again and see a piece of paper lying on the ground and I bend down slowly to pick it up.

"What's this?" I don't say this out loud I say it to myself in my mind wondering what this paper is about and why my name is on the top of it.

**The Robin!**

_Step 1: Admit to yourself that you still have feelings for this girl._

So, what Barney said at Splitsville was true? He still has feelings for me?

_Step 2: Choose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after hanging out at a strip club... And, get shot down on purpose._

Wait, the move he made on me was all part of some scheme? But if he still has feelings for me then why is he scheming and making me think I done something bad by rejecting him.

_Step 3: Agree that you two don't work, locking the door on any future you could have together. Which will drive her nuts._

I thought he was done with me? Does he really think that after messing with my feelings that I would ever think of getting back together with him.

_Step 4: Robin goes nuts!_

So, Barney's been playing this trick on me making me think that all the things I was doing to get him back and making me think that he didn't care about me was all because he was doing this play.

_Step 5: Find the person who annoys Robin the most in the world and ask for her help. Explain everything to Patrice and hope she helps._

Damn it Patrice, you helped Barney with this play? Oh, you ugh, Damn you Patrice.

_Step 6: Check with your doctor about possible broken ribs._

I don't know what this means but good maybe someone was man enough to punch him in the stomach.

_Step 7: Pretend to be dating Patrice._

Wait, what? Patrice and Barney are not dating how is this even possible?

_Step 8: Wait until Robin inevitably breaks into your place to find the playbook and show it to Patrice, which you'll monitor via hidden cameras you have in your apartment._

Oh, you son of a bitch you were watching me this entire time when I was going through a hard to. I thought you had feelings for me still but all your doing is manipulating and playing this game.

_Step 9: After Patrice finds the playbook have you first "big fight"_

So, was the fight with Patrice over the Playbook was a rouse? I thought was was a true fight but they weren't fighting at all were they?

_Step 10: Prove your loyalty to Patrice by burning the playbook and actually burn it. You don't need it anymore. _

Barney actually burned the Playbook? Was that for my benefit or was he just doing it to make me think he's done with using his play on poor defenseless women?

_Step 11: Because your friends have no boundaries, they'll inevitably have an intervention for Robin, Which you'll watch via the hidden cameras in Marshall and Lily's apartment._

So, he put cameras in Marshall and Lily's place too? Oh, you sneaky bastered.

_Step 12: Tell Ted your plan to propose to Patrice._

Ted was the only one who knew that Barney was proposing to Patrice?

_Step 13: Wait and see if Ted tells Robin, and if he does, it means your best bro in the world has let go of Robin and has given you his blessing._

So, Barney played Ted too in this little game of his? Or was this just to win some kind of bet they had to win her back. Ugh, do these guys think I'm a toy or something?

_Step 14: Robin arrives at her favorite spot in the city and finds the secret page of the playbook... The last play you'll ever run._

Now I'm starting to get emotional and my tears start to flow more down my face. Barney, knew this whole time that this spot was my favorite and he did all of this making me think I was crazy and wanting him back just to get me back?

_Step 15: Robin realizes she's standing under mistletoe._

I look up to see a strain of mistletoe hanging above my head.

"Seriously Barney, even you someone certifiably insane as you must realize that this is too far. You lied to me, manipulated me for weeks do you really think I could ever kiss you after that? Do you ever think I could trust you after that? This is prove why we don't work, why we'll never work. So thank you, you set me free because how could I be with a man who would think this trick this enormous lie could ever make me date him again?"

"Turn it over." Why I ever trusted him to turn this page over I will never know but I turn the page over to see what was on the other side anyway.

_Step 16: She says yes!_

Hope she says yes, what does that mean? I don't know but I roll my eyes and lower the paper to find Barney down on one knee with a really beautiful diamond ring.

My head is spinning and my eyes are playing another trick on me. If he serious, he looks serious, but I'm so mad at him for this stupid manipulation and this game he played on me that I'm shocked. Does he really think I would marry him after what he did to me? Does he really think that I would say yes to someone I can't trust? This goes back and forth in my head a couple of times but...

I do, I do want to marry him. I want to be with him even after this trick he played on me. After everything we been through and after all this time I still love this crazy idiot with all my heart so I say what hes been waiting for.

"Yes" And now I'm smiling and he instantly gets up and comes to kiss me. All, I've ever dreamed of and wanted came true. I'm here kissing Barney and I never ever want to stop. God, I've missed him so much. And, now the tears are heavier and my face is soaking wet but I kiss him. I kiss him like I've never kissed anyone before but then he pulls away and I try to protest but it's only for a second for him to put that gorgeous ring on my finger. But, then he kisses me again and I don't ever want to stop. I want this, I've always want this, my mind and heart played with me so much but my heart won out in the end because I have Barney Stinson back in my arms again. It feels right, it feels like home being here with his arms around me and his lip on mine were they belong.

I'm with Barney again and for the first time in along time I'm happy. I'm happy and I never want to feel unhappy again cause when I'm with Barney I feel things I've never thought to feel and thought it was stupid to feel but I'm with him and I never want to leave his arms again. We'll be together forever cause this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

**Continuing to the next chapter there will be more on this night after the proposal and kissing. I will update soon thanks for reading and replying to this I love your comments.**


	9. He Must Really Love Me - Robin's POV

Sorry for the delay, I had computer problems but I can now update my fics on a regular bases. So, in this chapter we'll see Barney and Robin's POV's after the engagement and you'll see them texting the gang that they are engaged. You'll also see parts from the recent episode Band Or DJ 8x13.

* * *

_**The night of Barney & Robin's engagement!**_

_*****Robin's POV*****_

Barney & Robin couldn't wait, they were so excited to tell everyone that they're engaged. So, before leaving the roof to go celebrate their engagement they did just that. Barney texted everyone from his phone while Robin was right there beside him smiling and holding onto him while he texted the gang. They all replied right away and all were happy for them.

"So, that's it we're officially engaged." Robin said giving Barney a kiss on the lips before pulling away and then smiling up at him.

"Yeah, we are." Barney replied smiling back and then kissing her once more.

"I'm glad that everyone is happy for us." Robin is glad that their friends are happy for them because she was scared to tell them at first not knowing that their reactions will be. But they were happy nonetheless.

"Me too. But, I'm still worried about Ted. I really hope he's okay with us being engaged." Barney knew that Ted still has some leftover feelings for Robin and is afraid that he won't take their engagement well. However, Ted did give him his blessing and told Robin to go after him so everything should be fine. He hoped!

"I am too, but he just has to get over it and the thought of me ever being with him because I'm with you and I don't want to be with anyone else." Robin smiled a truthful smile and put a hand on Barney's cheek and said. "You are it for me Stinson, I am with you forever and I love you so Ted just has to deal with it." That made Barney feel better about Ted and now he knows that this is really going to be forever. That, he and Robin are going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together and both are equally happy about that.

After a final kiss on the roof Barney & Robin left and headed to his apartment.

Three weeks later!

"So, it's been 3 weeks since I said yes I guess we are officially engaged." Robin truly for the first time in her life was happy and after spending every night and every day with Barney she really has no doubts about her love for him and his love for her.

"Yeah" Barney said smiling and flipping the newspaper over to close it.

"Maybe we should tell our parents, I assume my dad already knows. You did call him and asked for his permission, right?" The looks on Barney's face was pure shock he honestly didn't think about asking Robin's father for permission to marry her because he knows that Robin and her dad aren't that close so he thought it wouldn't be necessary to ask her father before proposing to her, also it wasn't in his original plan to ask his permission so he left that part out of The Robin.

'Yeah, yeah Robin I bought you with an ox and some spices from the East." Now Barney had a look of terror on his face but Robin looked passed his frightened look. "He's going to put you in a cage and send you on horseback to my remote desert camp." Okay, now he's making this into a joke and Robin calls him out on it.

"Okay, Barney" Barney's interrupts Robin by saying "Hold on, I'm not done. Where you'll be bathed in perfumes and oils and delivered to my tent. After you perform the traditional dance of the veils we'll adjourn to the tiger-skin run, where we'll." Robin had enough of Barney's jokes but was cut off by him again.

"Barney." "Robin, if we're gonna build a marriage together, we have got to stop interrupting each other all the time." Robin was annoyed now but let Barney finish his kooky story. "Fine, finish you story." "Thank you." "Where we'll do it." Now Robin is done listening to Barney's non sense and cut him off. "Did you ask my father's permission?" Barney looked at her and said. "No" with a slight eye roll.

"Barney, we can't get married until my father knows." Robin follows up turning more to face him after settle her mug on the coffee table.

"But, you're father is quite scary how can I possibly talk to him alone without wetting myself a little." He said this in a joking voice but Robin could tell that he's a little scared of her father when they never even met he's just heard stories about him but even those are quite scary in it's self.

"Ha" Robin laughed but she knew that Barney was being honest to her. He really finds her father to be one scary man and she agrees but he still needs to ask him for permission to marry her. "Okay, I get that you're scared, my father can be scary sometimes but we can't get married until he knows and you ask for his permission." Robin gently put a concerned hand on Barney's leg again like she did earlier just this time it was to reassure him that everything will be fine once her father knows they're engaged.

"Alright, but I can't do this alone I need you there for moral support." Barney really didn't want to face her father alone cause he is quite scary and hoped that Robin would go along with him to meet her father.

"Okay, fine I will go with you. I have to see him anyway so this is a good time as any to see him" Barney was relieved when she said she'll go with him and maybe he won't freak out as much as he has been in the last week.

The next day Barney and Robin go meet Robin's dad together because they are in this together. They are engaged, they are a team who always support each other and now it's a as serious of a situation as any situation they have been through.

"Your not panicking as much today." Robin said glad to see Barney not looking as nervous as he's been the last week.

"Yeah, I'm... OMG, vampire in the daylight. Vampire in the daylight." No this has gotten more real once her father walked in all those nerves that weren't there a minute ago are most certainly there now.

"Robin" Now, Robin Sr. has always called Robin R.J. But, right now he didn't and that already sent her a weird vibe from her father.

"Sr." Robin extended her hand to shack his hand.

"Come on, put that thing away and give me a hug." Robin weirdly looked at her father but hugged him anyway.

They all sat down and the conversation began. Robin Sr. took off his coat to reveal that he is wearing a very Hawaiian shirt that is really not his style and from that moment on Robin saw that something was up with her father.

"What is going on here?" Robin asked her father wondering why he was acting so weird.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. I met this woman, Carol she's a special woman who has changed my life and who made me a better person." Robin was in shock, first her dad was being really weird and now she finds out that he's seeing someone. "That's why I moved to New York 8 months ago." Now Robin was getting mad. "Wait, you have been here for 8 months and didn't tell me you were here?" As this conversation heated up all Barney could do is listen but then Robin suddenly had enough, so got up and left Barney and her father alone at the table.

Barney, didn't know what to say or do and was still scared of her father so he simply said. "I think we're done here." Got up from the table and went to go find Robin.

Barney found Robin outside already to leave with a cigarette in her hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in there." Barney said standing next to her as she smoked.

"It's not your fault, you did the right thing by being brave enough to take on my father but I just. Sometimes, I think my father will never learn or become the man I thought he could be." Robin knew her father but really didn't really know him. She thought her father could change but she was wrong and today it proved her right.

"I know, we think people can change but they never do. Look, since we never got to finish our conversation and I didn't get the chance to ask your father for your hand in marriage. What if I talk to him, alone without you to try to get him to realize how stupid he is for the way he treats you?" Barney really saw how upset both Robin and her father were and wanted to try and help them get on good terms again.

"You would really do that for me?" Robin looked at Barney after finishing her cigarette and throwing it to the ground stepping on it.

"I would do anything for you, Robin. We are going to get married, we have to both be on the same page and have each others backs. No matter what happens I will always be there with you when you need me." Robin looked like she always was about to cry from the sweet words Barney said to her. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her including Barney and she loved him more than ever before because of those sweet words.

"Thank you, Barney" Robin smiled pulling Barney in for a kiss and as a cab pulled up to the sidewalk Robin realized in that moment that she made the right choice in choosing Barney and she will never again regret being with him because she is going to be with him for the rest of her life and that's all she's ever wanted and will always want. Barney!

… To Be Continued...

Sorry, I had to cut this off but there will be more tomorrow with the rest of this episodes BR moments. If you are wondering about the Ted stuff I am no longer a Ted fan (never really was in the first place) but since this episode I have lost any and all respect I had for him for what he said about Barney. I don't care about his feelings for Robin I care that he continues to put Barney (who should be his friend) down and I don't like when anyone talks about Barney in the way he did in this episode.


	10. Apology - Barney's POV

_Continuing from the last chapter!_

_*****Barney's POV*****_

When Robin left the apartment Barney looked at her father and he saw something in his eyes that said he has to fix this whole thing and make it right. He needs to talk to him and try to get him to see that he and Robin are serious about getting married and he needs to apologize to her for ignoring her and not telling her that he was married and not inviting her to his wedding. So, once Robin left her father felt bad and once Barney saw that look on his face Barney sat him down to have a proper man-to-man talk and he hoped that when he's finished Robin Sr. will go apologize to Robin and make it right with her again.

"Look, I tried to stay out of this because I thought I had to for Robin's sake and let her deal with you on her own. But, I can't stay shut any longer. Robin has constantly tried to get you to be a father to her and to take her seriously and when you came out with this news that you got married without even a mention of it in person or over the phone, you didn't tell her. The reason why she's so upset is because all she ever wanted was for you to treat her like a daughter and not like a son you never had. Robin wants you to take her life seriously and respect her decisions. I have heard her talk about you for years and I now realize why she's so messed up. You. You have no respect for your own daughter, she is the most wonderful person I've ever met and she tries so hard to get your approval and you continue to shut her out. So, here's the deal, you and I are going to go find Robin and you are going to apologize. Not just because you're married and never told her but for all the things you put her through her entire life." Barney stopped and took a deep breath before breathing normally again and looking to see what Robin's fathers reaction is going to be.

Barney watched Robin Sr. expression change from upset and mad to an I understand look. "Okay, You're right I need to apologize. I am truly sorry for what I put her through through out her life and I understand why she's upset with me. I want to make it right, I want her to see how much I care about her and hopefully she will forgive me." Robin Sr. stood up after saying what he needed to say and Barney stood up to and saw that look on his face, the look that said that he's being honest and truthful about apologizing and Barney hoped that he says this all to Robin just like he said it to him.

"Thank you" Barney smiled thankfully at Robin's dad and shock his hand. Maybe, after they set things right with Robin they can be friends and she can finally have some peace with her father. After all, they are going to be family soon and they all need to get along.

Barney and Robin Sr. went to find Robin and Barney knew exactly where she was without needed to call her. So, they went to the pizza shop they were at the day before and found Robin sitting in the same place they were yesterday.

"Your father, has something to tell you." Barney walked over and stood by Robin's side and let her father say what he came to say.

"I'm sorry, I got married without consulting you it was wrong of me. I want to fix this, so that is why I asked Carol for a divorce."

"I did not say that." Barney tried to tell Robin but Robin just sighed in annoyance.

"Isn't that what you want?" Robin Sr. asked not truly understanding the real reason she's upset with him.

"You know what I want, I want you to be a normal dad. Come to the wedding, give me away, smile for the pictures and dance with me like a normal dad." Robin stood up beside Barney and hoped that her dad understood her words and sure enough he did.

"Fine, I will come to the wedding." That's all Robin wanted, she just wants to have a normal relationship with her father and that's the real reason why she was upset with him.

After her father left, Barney and Robin stood in the restaurant because well Barney was hungry and Robin was still there and didn't seem like she wanted to leave yet.

"Wow, I can't believe he apologize to me." Robin was shocked but pleased that her father apologized and it a real honest from the heart apology that she never once got from him. Barney, did this. He got him to go to her and apologize. She couldn't believe it, Barney really kept his promise and talked to her father and she was so glad this is finally over.

"I told you not to worry about babe. I can be really persuasive when I need to be. I just told him the truth and that he should go apologize to you he did all the rest."

"Well, whatever you said worked. He apologize, I can't believe it, how are you so amazing like that to get a man who's never apologized for anything in his entire life?" Robin is truly amazed, Barney did that for her and it made her realize just how much she loves him.

"It's, no probably I just did what I had to, to get him to apologize he did all the rest." Barney saw how grateful and happy Robin is and he is so relieved that everything is back to normal again and they can follow through with their wedding planning.

"But, it is still amazing how you did that for me." Robin was almost in tears as she said this and it's true she really can't believe it but Barney can be really good at getting people to say how they feel which is why she kept going back to him all those times after they broke up. Her love for him just never stops, it grows more and more every time she's with him and helping her with her dad just reassured her that Barney really does love her and she loves him too.

"I'm glad you and your father are back on good terms again I just want you to be happy that's all that matters to me." And, it's true Barney just wants Robin to be happy and getting her father to talk to in a normal way made her happy and he's glad to see her happy again.

Robin got up from the table to sit beside Barney, they had been sitting facing each other during their conversation and decided to go sit next to him because she needs to be next to him. She's going to be next to him, by his side through thick and thin for the rest of their lives and she's more than willing to do that cause her life is never the same without Barney there beside her. She kissed him with full on emotion and passion and everyone in the restaurant started to stare at them but they didn't care they were just way too into the moment to care.

Barney and Robin went home that night. Home. They can't believe that HOME to them now is Barney's apartment. They are going home and both loved that they call his apartment which is now their apartment home...

_Thanks for reading everyone, I really love your comments the next update will be on Tuesday next week after the next episode. I will update this story every Tuesday until the season finale._


	11. My Ring Is Powerful - Robin's POV

_Sorry, I didn't update til now but I was still trying to come up with what I should do with this chapter and the next chapter with B/R's POV's from this episode. But, I came up with something good so I hope you like this chapter and the next one._

**Ring Up**

***My Ring Is Powerful***

Robin's POV

Being the hot single girl Robin has always have gotten things for free. Her entire life has been bought for her, guys see her and instantly they are buying her things or doing things for her. She's lived on no rent, she's gotten free coffee, free food, free clothes (if the employer is a guy and not a lesbian although sometimes women find her attractive too and they buy her things too). But, it's always been this way her whole life since she was a teenager and toured around Canada people just outright bought her whatever she wants or whatever she didn't ask for and until putting the ring on her finger men have noticed and backed off. This scared her a little, yes she loves Barney with all her heart and soul but being the hot single chick who guys drool over always made her day better.

When she excepted Barney's proposal, when she said yes she meant it in every way possible. She loves Barney, she said yes because all she's ever wanted and dreamed about for years now has been Barney Stinson. All she's wanted was to be with him and when he proposed she didn't hesitate one second, she couldn't hesitate any longer, when it came to Barney her heart just exploded when he was down on one knee. So, having this ring on her finger and knowing that Barney's the only man she wants to be with makes her happy. Yes, it makes her happy and in fact she's never been happier than she is right now being with Barney again and this ring forever connects her to Barney forever.

Forever, that's all she's ever wanted from Barney. She wanted him to put in the effort when they first dated 4 years ago but he didn't and that was part of the reason why they broke up. But, when he slipped that ring on her finger, it was there to stay forever. It felt right to finally have the ring back from getting resized and it does fit perfectly on her finger. But, when guys stopped buying her things and she didn't get things for free anymore because they notice the ring first. She felt as something that she's known almost her entire life is gone now and she felt a bit lost because now she's no longer the hot single girl she's now the very much taken hot girl. Even though being with Barney has been the only thing she's wanted and the only thing that makes her happy a little part of her has died inside her because men no longer find her available anymore.

"So, look what I got back from getting resized." Lily looked at me and smiled then said.

"Geez, Barney you shouldn't start with the 'I got caught cheating diamond. You give yourself room to grow.'" Barney chimed in sweetly and told Lily where the ring came from.

"It's a family heirloom."

"Yeah, I got a few dirty looks from Barney's half sister. I sat her down and respectfully told her to suck it." I smile showing the ring again feeling complete again with my ring back on my finger.

Yes, I felt so happy and complete with my ring on but as the day went on everything just got really weird. I first always start my day with a nicely brewed free coffee from any guy that finds me attractive/beautiful but for some reason when I reached to get my coffee all of the guys behind me didn't even look twice. I find this weird, it's odd for me to not get attention from guys but for some reason they all stopped admiring me once I went to grab my coffee.

This continued to happen through out the day and it just weirded me out more and confused me so I go over to Marshall and Lily's and of course their making out on the couch but stop when I walk in.

"So, get this I was getting my morning coffee and when I went to crab it the guys behind me didn't give me the time of day. I find it odd that they didn't give me their attention when they always have."

"It's the ring Robin."

I give a confused looked wondering where Lily's going with that and then Marshall explained.

"When a woman puts on an engagement ring it's like when Bilbo Baggins wears the One Ring in the Hobbit" I still don't get it, I don't speak nerd so whatever gibberish Marshall's talking about I have no idea what he's saying.

"Okay, can you say that again but not in nerd?" I need Marshall to be seriously this day freaked me out.

"Sure. The ring is like the cloak that Harry Potter wears to sneak around Hogwarts." Okay, seriously Marshall talk normally for once.

"Yeah, I don't speak virgin either." I'm getting annoyed now.

"The ring makes you invisible." Invisible?, how it it possible for the ring to make me invisible?

"Okay, what do you mean invisible?" I ask Marshall wondering what he means by invisible.

"You're ring makes you invisible to every guy who looks at you because if you wear an engagement ring and a guy notices they know you're not single so they back off." Oh, okay now I get it wow I can't believe it now that I'm engaged men down find me desirable anymore so they back off from buying me things and complimenting me because of my ring. Um, I get it now... I love the attention that I get from men but I love this ring more, I love Barney more than any other guy who notices me but it's still a weird thing to know that this ring doesn't allow me to get free things anymore.

So, I went about my day but the next day at MacLaren's made me realize something I didn't before my mind went all crazy on me and played this trick on me that I just didn't get until now. I had taken off my ring just for 1 second to get the attention of the bar tender and the guys in front of me cleared the way but when I put the ring back on again the guys all ignored me again. Being ignored by guys is fine but not getting free stuff or having my way everything that Marshall said about the ring is starting to sink in more. I'm invisible. Invisible to any other guy because I'm engaged, this ring scares off men because they know they can't have me. Now, I get it being invisible sucks because I don't get what I want but then I realized a little later that I don't need other men to buy me things or get attention from because I have one guy who's willing to buy me things and give me all his attention. Because all that matter now is that I have Barney to do all the things I used to have other men do for me and that's really all I care about.

Having Barney there beside me for the rest of my life is all I ever wanted and hoped for, longed for at some points in my life in the last 4 years. He's the only one I want to buy me things, do things for me because he's the only one who I _want _to buy me things and do things for me. I have Barney, he's all I've ever wanted and care about so what I realized in the last two days has been that all I need in this world I Barney Stinson. The only man who I will ever truly trust and want to be with because those other guys don't love me like he does.

Looking at Barney today made me realize why I said yes when he proposed. When I looked at him all I see is him and nobody else because that's all I ever wanted and will ever need in my life. He's going to be there for the rest of my life and I couldn't love him anymore than I already do right now.

That night we experimented with the lube dispenser it was only the third time we used it but each other the sex is more better than the last time. Yeah, we are never going to get rid of that.


	12. Withdrawals and Where My Heart Lies-Barn

**Continued...**

**Ring Up**

**Barney's POV**

*****Withdrawals and Where My Heart lies*****

For most of his life Barney has only known one thing and that is that he found the thrill of running plays on clueless chicks was fun. It was fun but the sex, the sex wasn't as much fun as the thrill of finding some dumb bimbo who'll believe anything he said. But, over the years he's come to realized that even though the fun and the rush he got from bedding any chick who would believe his made of lies is that he really truly hated himself for it now. This is something he's come to realize he's never was happy doing, sleeping around with anything in a skirt wasn't as much fun as he believe it would be. But, now that he's through with that part of his life all he really needs to make him happy is Robin. She's the only thing that matters to him now, the plays, the sex, the games, the mind tricks that was all in the past and now looking back on it. It disgusted him to think that when he was playing around bedding all those women that wasn't what he truly wanted for himself.

What Barney wanted and still wants is to be with Robin and nothing else. She's the only thing that makes his life complete and he's more than happy and willing to do anything for her because that's what he wants. For the rest of his life, he's going to have Robin by his side through whatever comes their way he knows that she's going to be there no matter what. It makes him happy to know that the only one who truly cares for him and loves him is sitting next to him right now and will be sitting next to him for the rest of his life because that's all that matters to him.

Yes, the thrill of playing plays on innocent clueless women is now over and when he thinks about the past he kicks himself for ever needing to play those tricks on women because Robin has always been there for him and knows that those games he played was only a nice thrill and nothing more. Robin knows him, she's knows that real Barney and she wouldn't trade him for anyone else and that's how Barney sees her through her eyes.

I truly love this ring on Robin's finger it fits her finger perfectly. It so nice to have the ring back where it belongs and to know that it will never come off again. Robin really looks beautiful today, there's nothing I want to do more than take her home and have some alone time cause they haven't had any alone time since they came back from Christmas vacation.

Christmas was the best Christmas I've ever had. We had gone to visit my dad's family for holiday and I wanted to thank him for giving me that ring cause it really is perfect for Robin. So, we went and saw my family who couldn't be more thrilled by our engagement news, they even want to through of an engagement party but we didn't want them to go through any trouble of doing that so we just let them plan a separate party just for the two families, mine and Robin's which we will have next month before Valentines Day. We decided to do it early as possible just to get our families to meet each other and luckily everyone agreed to meet each other then.

"You are looking really beautiful today Robin and that ring is still perfect and fits greatly on your finger." I really am proud of myself for giving this ring to her it was a great choice and once I told my father about proposing he insisted on giving this ring to her because it'll last forever and Jerry really loved Robin a lot and has gotten to know her very well through her Facebook chats.

"Aw, thanks honey I love this ring too." Robin smiles and kisses me and she slides a little more into me resting her head on my shoulder (where it belongs, it fits so well on my shoulder too) and puts her left hand on my leg rubbing it softly up and down.

"You did a good job." Robin tells me and I smile grateful that she loves the ring just as much as he does.

Marshall & Lily come in and join them at the booth, both looking happier now that they have some free time alone without Marvin who's with Lily's mom today.

"Hi, guys" Lily says smiling and looking at us and we smile back.

"Hey" We say in unison.

"What's up?" Marshall asked wanted to know what was going on with us.

"Nothing, we were just talking about her engagement ring." I say and Robin lifts her head off my shoulder and smiles at our friends.

"Look what I got back from getting resized." Robin lifts her hand and shows Lily and Marshall the engagement ring and I smile when Lily beams in joy over how big the rock is.

"Geez, Barney you shouldn't start with the 'I got caught cheating diamond. You give yourself room to grow.'" Lily's joy over the ring calls for her to take a little cheap slap my face but I don't let that bother me.

"It's a family heirloom." I tell Lily, sometimes she can be so smug but I love the girl allthesame.

"Yeah, I got a few dirty looks from Barney's half sister. I sat her down and respectfully told her to suck it." Yeah, Robin's joy in telling my sister to suck is really making her more hotter if that's even possible.

After sometime Ted walks in talking about some chick he was with last night and all I can say is that he's disgusting for doing what he was doing last night with that chick but really I'm a shamed of myself for doing those things when I was single but now that I'm with Robin that part of my life seems so wrong and like I lived in my own fantasy world when in reality my real world is not at all to be a shamed by cause I have Robin now.

But, the most I thought about it that night about what Ted said about having fun being with this 20 year old made my mind play the same old tricks I played on women for all those years. I'm started to feel the withdrawals from that lifestyle and now my body and mind are making me say and do things I don't like doing anymore. So, I go over to Ted very late at night and ask him to sympathy bang this hot 20 year old for me cause now that I'm engaged to Robin I can't, no I would never cheat on her but my mind and body are saying I want to experience that pleasure again of begging a 20 year old. It took some begging but Ted finally caved and is going to try and bang her for me.

Geez, the withdrawals of thinking of Ted banging this chick is driving me nuts. Damn, I wish Robin was here tonight I need her more now than ever but she isn't cause she has to work early tomorrow. Anyway, I try to go to sleep and get my mind off of this 20 year old. Luckily, there's a picture I keep (I have had it since we first dated) it's a picture of Robin I kept after we broke up that I still have and kept in my nightstand draw because the weeks after that break up I was a mess and all I wanted and needed was gone. But, this picture has always made me smile it's a picture of Robin when we had our first official date (the date that she actually knew about) it was after we defined our relationship. We had gone to brunch that day and I took that picture of her as she was pouring a lot of syrup on her pancakes. But, damn she was so adorable then that I had to take out my phone and take a picture of her drowning her pancakes in syrup. I took the picture that has been on the nightstand since we got back together and held it in my hands smiling at how cute she was and still is now. I really miss her, whenever she's not hear I miss her just a little more and tonight I wish she was here because I need her.

The next morning, Ted told me about the night he had with this hot 20 year old and that he did finally bang him. I was so proud of him for teaching him how to live all those years ago. Ted has finally become a man and I am so proud of myself for how far he's come. Anyway, we talked about this girl and then I asked to see his phone so I can look at the pictures he took of this girl but when I came upon her face my happy face went into shock. Ted, he banged my sister. Oh, how could he do that do me? I am definitely defriending him and not talking to him anymore.

It took a while but I'm finally okay with Ted banging my sister so I invite him over for a celebratory cigar hoping he'd come over. I had a surprise for him and didn't want to tell him until he came here. He showed up soon after I called him and soon my sister who I called before Ted showed up on time too. I wanted them to get married, after all they did sleep together and I want them to not look like sluts or have her turn up pregnant. No, no way is that going to happen if they aren't married. Unfortunately, nothing went my way until Ted pointed something out to me that I didn't notice until now.

I'm over. I'm officially 100% over the part of my life that was never meaningful. I'm over it all, the lies, the games, the plays on innocent young girls. I'm done, I'm over it now and I never ever want to go back to that lifestyle ever again because I seriously don't need to when I have what I've always wanted.

I left my apartment after clearing up the fake wedding I prepared and went to go see Robin. I knew she would be at Maclaren's so when I saw her after only 24 hours of not seeing her I smiled. Smiled, I was so happy to see her again and I instantly kissed her hello and the smile I had on my face never went away and it's going to stay on my face for the rest of my life because I really don't need that old-Barney anymore because I have Robin. She's the only thing that makes me smile and makes me a better man, if she wasn't in my life I wouldn't know how to change I would've never wanted to settle down or get married but with Robin... She makes that possible and I am so grateful to have her back.


	13. Crushes are just Crushes-Robin'sPOVEp815

**P.S I Love You**

***Crushes are not reality***

**Robin's POV**

Sometimes when a girl fantasizes about a celebrity she can become so obsessed with the idea of being with that celebrity to the point where she has a nervous breakdown and when you're a pop star like Robin Sparkles was you can write your own songs. The obsession she had over Paul Shaffer caused her to have a serious meltdown and a change in her looks and personality. So, when the subject about being obsessed with someone came up she was trying not to get involve because she knew if she said anything that it just open up something she never wanted to talk about again especially not with the friends she has and well her fiance sitting next to her would just not give up on who she obsessed over. Even if it was all so many years ago she still has this feeling of being with Paul Shaffer but she knows that will never happen ever. Paul doesn't know her, she wished he did but that was when she was a young teenager fantasizing about someone who didn't know her. Well, not know her as a pop star just as herself. Robin Scherbatsky...

Robin's life now is all she liked about giving up on her pop star life and moving to New York to start fresh and get her career going. Back when that fantasy died down and she gave up on her pop star career she told herself that she doesn't need anyone to make her happy she only needs herself. That's the reason why she took that job in New York 8 years ago. Back then, she didn't know who she really was, who she wanted to be in life, how her life would go once she got to New York and settle in making a new life for herself. It was a simple time for her until she met Barney and her friends.

When she first met Barney then she knew from the minute they first met and got to know each other that he is a good guy. Under that suit, blonde hair and charm he's actually a good guy. Yes, his crazy antics with women disgusted her but not all the time. When they were alone together, talking over scotch and cigars getting to know each other better. She realized that maybe Barney Stinson isn't a bad person after all, he's just very misunderstood which she related to because she's always been misunderstood her whole life. From her father, mother, friends, her pop star life, everyone around her never really understood her but when she met Barney that all changed.

Barney changed her and she changed him even when they both didn't see it. They changed, they grew closer through the years and soon after not realizing it sooner. Back then, Robin kind of knew that Barney was right for her, he not only made her happy when he was around her but when they first slept together even though she denied it. She did have feelings for him, feelings she didn't know how to control and that's why when they slept together, the next morning she freaked out because she didn't know what to do about her own feelings and emotions after that night.

After so long and all the chasing, and running away, and finding each other again. Barney was always there, it's weird that whenever she turned and looked he was there sitting next to her or talking to her in a friendly way. He was there for her when Simon broke her heart again and he's been there for her since. Being with Barney, giving her heart, her mind, her body, her whole self to him is something she never thought was possible when she was younger and fantasizing about someone she didn't know and who didn't know her.

Barney, he's the one who truly knows and understands her and doesn't care about what she did in the past because he knows everything already. Well, for the most part anyway. But, everyone bringing up obsession just hit her where she never wanted to be touched again but when the conversation became serious she finally spoke up.

"Sometimes people can get obsessed." The thing getting obsessed with someone or something can go to your head a bit and for Robin that something she was obsessed with was Paul Shaffer.

"What, who's obsessed with you?" Barney asks and I don't want to say anything so I tell him to drop it but being Barney he's not going to drop it.

"I'm not saying it's wrong but sometimes people can get obsessed over someone and that's it." But, that wasn't dropped Barney kept pushing for answers.

"As your fiancee I should know who's obsessed with you." Fine Barney doesn't want to drop it so I tell him that it is me who was obsessed.

"Okay, it was me I was obsessed but please drop it it's not important." I tell him hoping he won't continue pressing this any further.

I went to work that evening while Barney was supposed to be at home but then I found out that he went to Canada to find out who I was obsessed with. Sometimes Barney just doesn't know to quit obsessing over this it's not a big deal anymore I'm over my obsession with Paul Shaffer there's nothing for him to get all worked up about and obsessed over.

"We watched your tape today the behind the music video."  
"Do we have Much Music down here?"

I'm hoping we do I always loved that show.

"I went to Canada and found out that you were this new Robin Sparkles and it was scary. You really were obsessed to the point where you completely changed your look. We all were scared of you for a minute but that's not the point. I tried finding out who you were obsessed with and nobody knew then I went to Alan Thicke's apartment to ask him who you were obsessed with and he. No, I got into a fight with him and asked him who you were obsessed with and he said he didn't know. Now, who were you obsessed with Robin?" Okay fine Barney wants me to tell him I'll tell him.

"You really want to know who I was obsessed with?"

"Yes" Everyone said in unison.

"Fine, it was Paul Shaffer" I didn't want to tell them but they just don't stop asking especially Barney so what the heck I'll tell them why I was obsessed with Paul and then maybe they can drop this once and for all. "Every young girl fantasizes about Paul Shaffer, well every Canadian girl that is. When I was younger I became obsessed with this fantasy of being with him and him knowing who I was because he was sitting right in the front row of my concert so I became Robin Daggers to get his attention but all he did was sit there with his stomach turning looking scared."  
"Yeah, Robin you were one scary but weirdly nice Daggers."

I roll my eyes at that comment Barney made and continue.

"So, I was obsessed with him and had a nervous breakdown but all I really wanted to quit the music business cause I was done with that life." You see Barney, anyone can get obsessed just as long as you get over that obsession because I did and everyone eventually does get over it."

"I get it, I'm sorry I was obsessing over this I just don't want anything bad to happen to you because you are my life Robin. When I found out you were obsessed with someone (Paul Shaffer) I mean really? I freaked out a bit cause I thought you were still obsessed or thinking about that other guy now and I honestly don't want to lose you again over another guy." I look at Barney and smile sweetly down at him. For the first time ever I realized that I don't want to lose him either, not over something as stupid as getting obsessed over something that you don't care about when I have Barney to be my Dobler. And, that's what he is to me. He is my Dobler, he's the only thing I will ever obsess over and I hope now he knows that too.


	14. My Only DahmerDobler-Barney's POVEp816

**P.S I Love You**

*******My only Dahmer/Dobler*******

**Barney's POV**

So, Robin was obsessed with someone it's not a big deal right? No, not at all... Eating my words I don't let this end it's been on my mind since she said this. I can't believe she would obsess over someone else who isn't me. So, that's why I go to investigate this obsession of Robin's by going to Canada to see where the source of this obsession was. It frightened me to think she might still be obsessing over this guy now, so that brings me to The Great White North to find out who she was obsessed with. I go straight to Vancouver's main branch of information but I didn't get anywhere there so I go to the local library to investigate further and they told me I should go to the City Hall which should give me all the information I need to find the guy Robin's obsessed with. They were great help and gave me some files of some guys who were in Robin's life at the time she was obsessed.

Tim Hortons, it's almost like Duncan Donuts but DD is better cause it's American. But, damn their donuts and coffee are delicious enough for me to take back to America. But, first I came here to find the person who Robin was obsessing over and then when that's done I will take a dozen donuts back home I think it would be my way of apologizing to Robin for freaking out like I did over this. Anyway, my first meeting with one of Robin's exes didn't go well, he then told me about this other guy she dated

who told me about Simon. Ugh, I hate that guy, the way he treated Robin all those years ago and then when I met him 5 years ago I instantly disliked him. Hearing all the horrible things he did to Robin made me sick and I did/was going to deck him for treating her that way but he wasn't worth it. Now, though I have to contact him and ask him if Robin was obsessed with him.

Of course I knew she had this weird fixation on him in the past it's why she had bad revertigo when he came to visit her the day I met him. This guy makes me look like a saint and I hated him but this needs to get done so I can get oot of here. Damn it! I meet with Simon who comes within 15 minutes of me contacting him I guess he remembers who I am.

"So, Simon was Robin obsessed with you?" I ask him hoping he'd give me a decent answer but knowing him that might not happen.

"No, but we were dating seriously. I even asked her to marry me, I got down on one goalie pad but she turned me down cause I wanted to stick it to Louise Marsh."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yeah, no I'm not what an asshole I wanted to go across this table and deck him but I stayed cool and asked.

"So, do you know who Robin was obsessed with?" I hope he gives me an answer cause I'm ready for this to be over so I can get back to my fiancee.

"No, but there is this documentary it's a Behind The Tunes episode of Robin Sparkles."

"Wait, there's another video?!" I didn't wait for the answer when Simon told me that there's another video of Robin Sparkles I crabbed my coat and ran to the nearest City hall to find this tape.

A half hour later I found myself holding this tape I actually didn't have to bribe or beg anyone to get this it was a piece of cake. Uhm, speaking of cake I should go back to get those donuts before heading back home.

I knew that Robin was at work when I got back home so I was safe from her ranting and getting mad at me for going through her stuff and breaking into her apartment.

*Drum roll*

"Sorry, I brought this for something totally different but it worked." The guys are going to love what I found on Robin Sparkles. "In my back pocket, I have...It's Robin Sparkles 4 ya'll." Everybody screamed and jumped up and down in excitement I knew they would like this.

I go over and put the video in and the video starts at Behind The Tunes, Robin Sparkles. We sit there in anticipation waiting to see what's going to happen and withing a few seconds some known celebrities popped up on the scream and my eyes were glued to find out who Robin is obsessed with. I'm glad Robin isn't here for this she'll likely kill me if she finds out I found this video.

When this new song came on and Robin Sparkles turned into Robin Daggers my heart turned a little and I freaked out with seeing her new look. "Wow" I can't believe my eyes this is my Robin? How can she go from being Sparkles to this dark frightening look?. I continue watching to find out who she was obsessed with and I got nothing from watching this. However, I did realize that I should never make Robin angry or it's likely she'll go all nuts. Of course, I knew this but that was tame compared to this. Robin Daggers scared the shit out of me.

The song "P.S. I Love You" comes on and I listen to any hidden lyric that has her obsession in it but I got nothing. I did however get a little embarrassed by her saying/singing "If I ever get married he is second to you." That scared me a little. To be honest, I'm already scared that she could leave me again but we'll come to the bridge when it comes to that.

I checked around again after not getting any information from that video and I finally found the answer.

It's Alan Thicke, now I knew they were close when she was Robin Sparkles but did Robin really get that obsessed and change her look over him?. No, she couldn't have... I go confront Alan Thicke, well more like get into a fight with him. I wasn't thinking clearly, I had that video, Daggers and Robin's anger towards my own obsession hanging around on my mind so getting into a fight with Alan Thicke wasn't my best move. Unfortunately, for me I didn't get anywhere with him either so it's come to this. I'm at an empass and I don't know what to do so I give up and go back to the apartment. Robin should be home by now, it's pretty late and she is usually done with work at 8pm.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Robin asks me and I roll my eyes annoyed at myself for being so stupid and getting into a fight with Alan Thicke of all people.

"We watched your behind the tunes of Robin Sparkles today." I tell her and she is surprisingly not angry she just asks if we got this show in the States. This shocks me, cause whenever something she disapproves of in the past, when we dated the first time she usually got mad and we would end up in a huge fight. But, now she's not mad at all about me digging up her past again and breaking into her apartment.

"Haha, you got beat up by Alan Thicke." Lily said laughing and I roll my eyes and give her a killer dagger eyed look.

"Alright, fine you really want to know who I was obsessed with?" Robin asks and we all say yes in unison.

"It was Paul Shaffer... The P.S. Stands for Paul Shaffer." I'm shocked, Paul Shaffer really?

"Paul Shaffer?" We all say shockingly looking at Robin thinking she's crazy.

"Every young girl in Canada fantasizes about Paul Shaffer and I was so obsessed with this fantasy that it took over my life and made me someone I wasn't. I'm not proud of what I did, being obsessed over someone who didn't really know me. Well, he was a fan of Robin Sparkles so he came to my concert and was sitting in the front row. That's when I turned into Robin Daggers." I can't believe it, how stupid I was for obsessing over something that wasn't even a remote obsession of Robin's. Paul Shaffer isn't a threat to our relationship. This all makes me look insane now.

"I can't believe it I'm a Dahmer." I say defeated rolling my eyes.

"See, Barney anyone can get obsessed but you are my Dahmer. Which makes you a Dobler. My Dobler." Robin smiles and me and then kisses me and I was instantly reminded of why I love this woman.

When it all comes down to it my obsession is with Robin and her obsession is with me. We are each others Dobler's and I wouldn't change that for anything. Robin and I are forever Dahmers, but that's only being obsessed with each other and nobody else. It made things a lot more easier on my heart that she is never going to leave me again. Robin is mine forever, and I'm her's forever and together we won't have the same problems we had 3 years ago we'll only grow more respectful and honest with each other and for the first time I realized that, this is all I need in my life. Her love, it will get me through anything and knowing that she'll be there forever by my side makes me want to take her home and just hold her in my arms all night. She is putting up with me and sticking by my side even when I'm crazy thinking I might lose her when I won't. Not ever again!


	15. I'm Holding The Baby - Robin's POVep816

Hi, sorry for the wait I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this episode since there was nothing with B/R in it but decided to do it anyway. This is a brief conversation that was deleted from the episode and a short story of Robin and Barney's POV's in this episode. Enjoy!

**Bad Crazy**

*****Baby Talk... I'm Holding The Baby.*****

Robin's POV:

I always was terrified of holding any young infant in my arms because I have always worried about dropping them or doing something bad while holding a baby. This is why I haven't held little Marvin yes, I love the little guy so much that if I held him I would be hoping to not harm him in anyway. So, when Lily and Marshall started asking me to hold Marvin, or babysit him I always ended up giving them a silly excuse. Truth is, the thought of holding any child is terrifying to me because what if something happens then I would be regretting holding the child... I have always had this horrible fear that if I hold Marvin even for 1 second I'll freak out and would have to give him back to Lily or Marshall. I'd go running out the apartment terrified and would have to explain myself after-wards why I ran out so quickly.

When I thought I was pregnant a year and 4 months ago it freaked me out so much that I had a breakdown. A month went by and I found myself sitting in the same spot I was after finding out I couldn't have any biological kids. I always somehow wound up sitting on this very bench and thinking about that time in my life where I thought everything I had was gone forever. First, there was thinking that I was pregnant, then finding out I can never have any of my own children, then there was another thing that worried me. Barney. You see, I haven't told him about my infertility yet and I terrified of what he will say. Now, that we are engaged and are in good places in our lives I didn't want to ruin that for us by telling him that I can never have children.

I had thought about telling him last year before we got back together, before Quinn and Nick, before my feelings for him got me confused and lost. But, I never did and now that I have this little nephew who is the cutest child I ever seen if I do say myself. Every time, one of them asked if I babysit or just hold him for a second I make an excuse and they wind up doing whatever they need to do with Marvin anyway. All these months has past since Marvin came into our crazy mixed up little world I have felt like this/our little gang is somewhat complete. With, Marvin around I'm always amazed by the little things he does and every time he does something cute I laugh and would think about holding him. But, I didn't and now I'm here sitting on Ted's couch holding little Marvin in my arms and suddenly I'm not so scared anymore. Holding my little nephew in my arms for the first time felt amazing, he smelled so good and when he looked at me and smiled I smiled back grabbing his hand before it grabbed my hair. "Hi, baby boy" I say softly in a quiet voice so nobody but me and Marvin could hear. "Look at you, you are finally holding the baby." I hear a familiar voice beside me and I turn to look at him."Yeah, isn't it great?" "Yeah, it is. You look so natural holding him in your arms." I smile at that cause the way Barney said this was so sweet and it really helps to know that I'm not scared to hold Marvin anymore.

After my brief conversation with Barney I start to walk around the living room gently holding him and quietly singing a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl and had nightmares about things I couldn't control since I was only a little girl. On the other side of the room Barney stands there looking at me and smiling. I smile back and then he gives me this odd look a look that I have never seen before. Now, I know all of Barney's expressions and this look he's giving me isn't one I know. I'm now getting this sickening feeling in my stomach that the look he's giving me has something to do with him maybe wanting kids someday. This is what scares me... If I did want kids _someday. _I would want them with my fiance. If Barney's thinking about having kids without me knowing or telling him that I can't have his babies. Then, I don't know what I'll do about that. I love Barney, that much is true but never giving him any kids in the future breaks my heart a little. If I tell him about my infertility

I don't know what he'll say or do about this.

I look away back to Marvin who I'm still holding and a little tear starts to slowly drip down my right cheek. Suddenly, I feel my emotions get the better of me and I then give Marvin back to Marshall who was standing near me and ran outside before anyone could see me burst into full tears.

I wind up sitting in the cold outside of Ted's building and start bawling my eyes out. How am I supposed to tell Barney about my infertility, how am I going to find a way to do this when I don't even know where he stands on the issue of kids in general. Does he want kids?, has he even thought about the fact that I never wanted kids to begin with?, what is his view on kid?... These are all questions that I haven't asked and am terrified of asking. If, I did tell Barney and he takes it the wrong way. That would devastate me. I can't lose Barney again, I won't lose him over this not after everything we've been through in the last two years. That's when I feel someone tap me lightly on my shoulder from behind. I look up to find Barney standing there looking down at me...

To be continued... Barney's POV in the next chapter and how they will deal with this news of Robin's infertility.


	16. DrunkCrazy Barney's POV-Ep817

**Continued...**

**Ring Up**

**Barney's POV**

*****Withdrawals and Where My Heart lies*****

For most of his life Barney has only known one thing and that is that he found the thrill of running plays on clueless chicks was fun. It was fun but the sex, the sex wasn't as much fun as the thrill of finding some dumb bimbo who'll believe anything he said. But, over the years he's come to realized that even though the fun and the rush he got from bedding any chick who would believe his made of lies is that he really truly hated himself for it now. This is something he's come to realize he's never was happy doing, sleeping around with anything in a skirt wasn't as much fun as he believe it would be. But, now that he's through with that part of his life all he really needs to make him happy is Robin. She's the only thing that matters to him now, the plays, the sex, the games, the mind tricks that was all in the past and now looking back on it. It disgusted him to think that when he was playing around bedding all those women that wasn't what he truly wanted for himself.

What Barney wanted and still wants is to be with Robin and nothing else. She's the only thing that makes his life complete and he's more than happy and willing to do anything for her because that's what he wants. For the rest of his life, he's going to have Robin by his side through whatever comes their way he knows that she's going to be there no matter what. It makes him happy to know that the only one who truly cares for him and loves him is sitting next to him right now and will be sitting next to him for the rest of his life because that's all that matters to him.

Yes, the thrill of playing plays on innocent clueless women is now over and when he thinks about the past he kicks himself for ever needing to play those tricks on women because Robin has always been there for him and knows that those games he played was only a nice thrill and nothing more. Robin knows him, she's knows that real Barney and she wouldn't trade him for anyone else and that's how Barney sees her through her eyes.

I truly love this ring on Robin's finger it fits her finger perfectly. It so nice to have the ring back where it belongs and to know that it will never come off again. Robin really looks beautiful today, there's nothing I want to do more than take her home and have some alone time cause they haven't had any alone time since they came back from Christmas vacation.

Christmas was the best Christmas I've ever had. We had gone to visit my dad's family for holiday and I wanted to thank him for giving me that ring cause it really is perfect for Robin. So, we went and saw my family who couldn't be more thrilled by our engagement news, they even want to through of an engagement party but we didn't want them to go through any trouble of doing that so we just let them plan a separate party just for the two families, mine and Robin's which we will have next month before Valentines Day. We decided to do it early as possible just to get our families to meet each other and luckily everyone agreed to meet each other then.

"You are looking really beautiful today Robin and that ring is still perfect and fits greatly on your finger." I really am proud of myself for giving this ring to her it was a great choice and once I told my father about proposing he insisted on giving this ring to her because it'll last forever and Jerry really loved Robin a lot and has gotten to know her very well through her Facebook chats.

"Aw, thanks honey I love this ring too." Robin smiles and kisses me and she slides a little more into me resting her head on my shoulder (where it belongs, it fits so well on my shoulder too) and puts her left hand on my leg rubbing it softly up and down.

"You did a good job." Robin tells me and I smile grateful that she loves the ring just as much as he does.

Marshall & Lily come in and join them at the booth, both looking happier now that they have some free time alone without Marvin who's with Lily's mom today.

"Hi, guys" Lily says smiling and looking at us and we smile back.

"Hey" We say in unison.

"What's up?" Marshall asked wanted to know what was going on with us.

"Nothing, we were just talking about her engagement ring." I say and Robin lifts her head off my shoulder and smiles at our friends.

"Look what I got back from getting resized." Robin lifts her hand and shows Lily and Marshall the engagement ring and I smile when Lily beams in joy over how big the rock is.

"Geez, Barney you shouldn't start with the 'I got caught cheating diamond. You give yourself room to grow.'" Lily's joy over the ring calls for her to take a little cheap slap my face but I don't let that bother me.

"It's a family heirloom." I tell Lily, sometimes she can be so smug but I love the girl allthesame.

"Yeah, I got a few dirty looks from Barney's half sister. I sat her down and respectfully told her to suck it." Yeah, Robin's joy in telling my sister to suck is really making her more hotter if that's even possible.

After sometime Ted walks in talking about some chick he was with last night and all I can say is that he's disgusting for doing what he was doing last night with that chick but really I'm a shamed of myself for doing those things when I was single but now that I'm with Robin that part of my life seems so wrong and like I lived in my own fantasy world when in reality my real world is not at all to be a shamed by cause I have Robin now.

But, the most I thought about it that night about what Ted said about having fun being with this 20 year old made my mind play the same old tricks I played on women for all those years. I'm started to feel the withdrawals from that lifestyle and now my body and mind are making me say and do things I don't like doing anymore. So, I go over to Ted very late at night and ask him to sympathy bang this hot 20 year old for me cause now that I'm engaged to Robin I can't, no I would never cheat on her but my mind and body are saying I want to experience that pleasure again of begging a 20 year old. It took some begging but Ted finally caved and is going to try and bang her for me.

Geez, the withdrawals of thinking of Ted banging this chick is driving me nuts. Damn, I wish Robin was here tonight I need her more now than ever but she isn't cause she has to work early tomorrow. Anyway, I try to go to sleep and get my mind off of this 20 year old. Luckily, there's a picture I keep (I have had it since we first dated) it's a picture of Robin I kept after we broke up that I still have and kept in my nightstand draw because the weeks after that break up I was a mess and all I wanted and needed was gone. But, this picture has always made me smile it's a picture of Robin when we had our first official date (the date that she actually knew about) it was after we defined our relationship. We had gone to brunch that day and I took that picture of her as she was pouring a lot of syrup on her pancakes. But, damn she was so adorable then that I had to take out my phone and take a picture of her drowning her pancakes in syrup. I took the picture that has been on the nightstand since we got back together and held it in my hands smiling at how cute she was and still is now. I really miss her, whenever she's not hear I miss her just a little more and tonight I wish she was here because I need her.

The next morning, Ted told me about the night he had with this hot 20 year old and that he did finally bang him. I was so proud of him for teaching him how to live all those years ago. Ted has finally become a man and I am so proud of myself for how far he's come. Anyway, we talked about this girl and then I asked to see his phone so I can look at the pictures he took of this girl but when I came upon her face my happy face went into shock. Ted, he banged my sister. Oh, how could he do that do me? I am definitely defriending him and not talking to him anymore.

It took a while but I'm finally okay with Ted banging my sister so I invite him over for a celebratory cigar hoping he'd come over. I had a surprise for him and didn't want to tell him until he came here. He showed up soon after I called him and soon my sister who I called before Ted showed up on time too. I wanted them to get married, after all they did sleep together and I want them to not look like sluts or have her turn up pregnant. No, no way is that going to happen if they aren't married. Unfortunately, nothing went my way until Ted pointed something out to me that I didn't notice until now.

I'm over. I'm officially 100% over the part of my life that was never meaningful. I'm over it all, the lies, the games, the plays on innocent young girls. I'm done, I'm over it now and I never ever want to go back to that lifestyle ever again because I seriously don't need to when I have what I've always wanted.

I left my apartment after clearing up the fake wedding I prepared and went to go see Robin. I knew she would be at Maclaren's so when I saw her after only 24 hours of not seeing her I smiled. Smiled, I was so happy to see her again and I instantly kissed her hello and the smile I had on my face never went away and it's going to stay on my face for the rest of my life because I really don't need that old-Barney anymore because I have Robin. She's the only thing that makes me smile and makes me a better man, if she wasn't in my life I wouldn't know how to change I would've never wanted to settle down or get married but with Robin... She makes that possible and I am so grateful to have her back.


	17. Everything she does Ep817-Robin

_This is a continuation of Barney's POV it's after the last scene in this episode when Barney was all excited about that play he did in the gallery and Robin looked slightly annoyed. This is my take on her reasons for doing the things she supposedly thinks she does._

"**The Ashtray"**

Robin's POV

*****Falls Asleep While Drunk*****

I don't know, maybe if I knew the whole story before hand I wouldn't have been so out there in thinking what I thought happened that night with The Captain. God, I can be so stupid sometimes and when I said this out loud to Barney I didn't mean to upset him. I, guess I should be more careful with how I do and say things that might hurt Barney's feelings from now on. I truly didn't mean to hurt him, but I was hurting over him. Over supposedly losing the love of my life to someone else. I was the same way when he dated and ugh got engaged to Quin. So, both times he was with someone else I became this unstable shell of myself and that's why I was so drunk that night at the party.

"I'm sorry, Barney. I can't believe how stupid and desperately in love with you I was then."

"No, I was stupid for hurting you. All the times I didn't know how much you were hurting over me I was hurting over you too. Every time you were with someone else, Don, Kevin, Nick it killed me just a little more every day. Seeing you with all those losers and trying to be my natural awesome self was the only way to deal with maybe loosing you to someone who doesn't deserve you."

I smile at that, Barney has always been this way with me and that's why I fell in love with him. He can sometimes do and say things that are really bad but then the guy who I fell in love with comes out and I'm smitten all over again.

"I guess, whatever we both did back then was for the other one's happiness." I say as I lay my head on the arm of the couch with my legs laying across his lap.

"Yeah. But, we also knew back then that we were still in love with each other and that's all that matters." He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat because every time he smiles and looks at me it reassures me all over again about how much happier I am when I'm with Barney.

"That's true" We smile at each other and I fall a sleep in the position I stayed in for 10 minutes now.

We stay up a little late that night just watching a movie, eating some popcorn and actually not drinking any alcohol which is unlike us to do.

_I know I need to post the POV for Barney for 816 but I decided to wait with that. The baby/infertilty situation will hopefully be dealt with on the show but I don't know when. The reason I am waiting with this is because it's a really difficult thing to be dealing with for both Barney and Robin and since I don't know when this will be dealth with I am saving this for whenever the infertility comes up again._


	18. Barney's POV-Ep818

**Sorry for the wait but since we have a new episode on Monday here is a new update. These two chapters are from "Weekend At Barney's" Episode 8x18!**

"**Weekend At Barney's"**

Barney's POV

***Deception and Magic***

Barney Stinson has always been secretive, he likes to keep the things he wants or needs under the surface of his heart. But, when he learned how to do magic all he needed was that one person to be his volunteer for life. Now, he knows that people think of him as just a jerk who treats women terribly but that's not who he really is and the one woman who has never questioned him or asked why are you doing this? Is the only woman he truly thought would never ask him if he is being serious or just playing around like he usually does when he's trying to escape a magic trick. No, that's not what this whole burning of the Playbook was all about and The Robin too...

Barney has always thought that Robin knew him better than anyone and that includes his own mother (whom he still talks to every day) however when Robin looked at him with this angry look it really sent his heart crying, as she left Ted's apartment to think about this and why she even trusted Barney in the first place he came running after her.

"Robin, just stop ok can I talk to you about this?" He asks her in the sweetest most real voice he could muster because he doesn't want some stupid book to ruin what he has with Robin.

"You lied to me Barney." Robin bluntly said and continued walking.

"Can I explain why I kept the Playbook in the first place? Can you just give me 5 seconds to explain that to you and then if you are still mad at me than I guess I never should've ran after you to explain my own actions?."

"Okay, fine go ahead explain." Robin prompted and Barney started to explain but his explanation was still not honest so Robin turned and started walking away. Barney caught up with her again at the next corner and asked her to please stop but as her tears started to come down faster Barney caught her arm to turn her to face him.

Robin turns and tries to whip away the straining tears from her face. In that moment, Barney realized just how much The Robin play had effected her and it broke his heart to see her belief in that proposal and The Robin play its self and that it meant more to her than he thought it did.

"Look, Robin my whole life is a big magic trick, I trick and deceive, it's what I do best and I thought you knew that about me by now but you clearly don't." Luckily for Barney, Robin had let him explain why he kept the playbook and it wasn't because he wanted to use those tricks for himself but for Ted.

"I only burnt the copy of the original Playbook because I couldn't part with actually letting that book go. I spent a good amount of my life on that book and if I actually burned it for real, if you had said NO to me up on that rooftop." Barney paused for a moment to reflect on his proposal to Robin and her saying YES to him. That moment, up on that roof, Robin's favorite place in the city was the best night he's ever had. When Robin said yes to marrying him his whole life had changed. Changed for good, the reason he kept the original Playbook was out of the fact that if Robin said no to his proposal he wouldn't know what to do or where to turn to next in his life. Robin thinking that the Robin play was so special and meant so much to her made him rethink everything he thought Robin knew about him.

The one thing she didn't know about him is that he's been this way for along time. Tricking and deceiving is his MO, his middle name is Barney Magic Stinson it's who he has always been and so he explains this more clearly to Robin in hopes that she sees how much he loves her.

"Every single thing I did to get you to say yes on that rooftop, Patrice, the false engagement, everything, it was all other malarkey. But underneath all of those lies, is one true thing. One true thing that can support the weight of all the lies in the world, and that's the fact that I love you. And you know that when I say that… I am not lying." Barney hoped that Robin sees how much he is Not lying when he says "I love you" to her because if she didn't realize this by now it really truly breaks his heart to see that she doesn't trust him.

So, as a way to distress Barney starts to do a little thing that usually gets any girl crawling at his feet and hoping to date him A little thing called Magic. Yes, magic and misdirection has always been his stock and trade but losing Robin again because of this... He just wouldn't know what to do, losing Robin again after everything they have been threw to get to where they are now. Engaged and happy because both know that they love each other more than any idiotic thing Barney does trumps his love for her. So a little flower magic and hoping should get her to see how much he truly loves her and if it means getting rid of that playbook then so be it because losing Robin again to another guy or her leaving him again... Would just make his life, nothing to live for and he'd be done trying to get Robin back again cause everything he's done since he met her has been for _her_ and hopefully she gets what he just said and have done for many years since knowing Robin Scherbatsky.

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow Sunday the day before the new episode. In that chapter you'll learns something new about Robin and why she seemed to believe in The Robin Play and the burning of the book itself.**


	19. Robin818-Trusting my heart

Continued from yesterdays update...

**Weekend At Barney's**

Robin's POV

***Trusting my heart***

I never realized this before now and it caused me to fight and push Barney away from me for too long. Being scared to take another chance with him and constantly running from the feelings I had for _God knows how long _trusting my heart and than being too scared that he could break it all over again. But, after so long fighting I just lost that battle and my heart ran away with those feelings I kept running from. Now, after all this time I finally got to a place where I could trust Barney again, trust that he wouldn't lie to me, trust that I'm the only one he wants to be with, trust that my heart can stay abeat while my brain tells me other things. It has been that way my entire life, the ones who I thought loved me left (not physically just emotionally) and that's what kept me from going after the one and only thing that my heart wanted for so long. Trusting those who I thought loved me and then getting my dreams and my hopes dashed in just a second.

But. Standing here on the sidewalk corner about to cry my eyes out after the only thing I thought I could trust lied to me.

"How can I trust what you say Barney? You lied to me!"

"I did not lie to you. Look, I'm here in front of you now telling you the truth. Robin, I'm a liar, it's who I am, it's who I will always be and I thought by now you'd know that about me but I guess you don't."

Barney was done explaining and apologizing for doing nothing. He couldn't believe that after all this time and all these years Robin still doesn't understand him and that's really hurt. It wasn't the kind of hurt he felt when confronting Jerry or Jerome as he says now. It wasn't the hurt he felt when Robin choose Kevin over him. It was the kind of hurt that ached in his soul wondering why Robin would ever think he would lie to her after all this time. No, he wouldn't lie to her, maybe a fib but never lie. His whole life everyone lied to him so he grew up with dishonesty his whole life it's the only thing he knows but there is another thing that he knows to that he thought Robin knew too and apparently she doesn't.

I didn't listen further to Barney and turned to walk away when he shouts something else I didn't think about.

"I love you, and that is the truth but I guess you don't think that's true either." I started walking a little more but stopped and realized that what he said is true. Barney continues "Look, my whole life is built on lies but the one thing that isn't a lie is the fact that I love you and you know when I say that it's true."

I still didn't buy the lies and why he didn't burn the playbook when he said he did but what he said is true. He does love me, I can't believe it but it's true. I didn't realize it till this moment now but Barney does love me and I love him too. As he kept explaining himself through magic my anger and my the frown on my face started to disappear to a smile. It's something I was so afraid of in the passed and it kept me from being with Barney along time ago. So, I took the third bouquet of flowers nicely as he kissed me and in that moment I realize again that I can trust when Barney says he loves me and that makes me feel better about everything else. With, Barney's love for me, I know I can keep this smile I have on my face for the rest of my life and for the first time in my life I feel safe and secure in trusting my heart from now on because I Robin Scherbatsky DO with all of my crazy heart loves Barney's Barney Stinson for the rest of my life and that feels. Wonderful...


	20. Accepting-Robin's POV819

This chapter is set after the tag scene I want to add a little something sweet after this scene.

"**The Fortress 8x19"**

Robin's POV

***Accepting Those Things*******

Acceptance: The things that make any relationship last is knowing and accepting the things you like about that other person. If you don't accept someone's flaws and miss-steps then it isn't a good idea to stay with that person.

For Robin Scherbatsky it's appreciating and accepting the things (even if it's insane or interesting) she has loved about Barney Stinson since the day they met. When first meeting Barney she thought this guy is crazy for thinking any girl would go home with him even though she did find him attractive. Barney trying way too hard to get women to sleep with him wasn't so attractive but once Robin got to know him more she kind of started to like him more. Through the years Barney has always been there in more ways than she would have liked but when their friendship grew and they hung out alone by themselves at MacLaren's or any place really they both opened up to each other like they never have with anyone else.

Through the years Robin began to have feelings for Barney. Okay, yes they slept together that night they watched Sandcastles In The Sand and yes she tried to deny it for almost 24 hours but she was fooling herself. Denial has always been her strong suit and it has kept her from being with Barney sooner but in those days after they had slept together all she could do was think about Barney. It was hard to sit near him, to talk to him and even laugh at his ridiculous jokes and catch phrases. Which, don't get her wrong she loves his crazy and dirty jokes for just being ridiculous and his catch phrases because lets face it's Barney's catch phrases and words are interesting and funny but mostly it's his intelligence at coming up with these words and phrases that got Robin to accept Barney's proposal.

Yes, she ran and denied for so long that it began to be exhausting. She accepted Barney's proposal because she realized that all the crazy and fun things she has liked for 7 years turned into something that she couldn't keep running from and that was her love of accepting Barney for who he is.

Barney Stinson might do some outrageous things but she knows that, that isn't who Barney is. The man she fell in love with, she denied it for too long that now that she knows what she wants and isn't scared anymore the running is over. She's happy and in love with a crazy man but she herself is also crazy and that's why she fell for him in the first place. He might be crude and disgusting and well dirty too but that's who he is and accepting who he is brought to her a new realization...

"I love you" After finally getting out of the dumpster and going to the hospital to get her wrist checked to see if it's really broken. Robin Scherbatsky has always been the person who hated public displays of affection and hated saying I love you when she wasn't ready but with Barney standing by her side in the medical exam room in the hospital and after the doctor checked her wrist and bandaged it up. Robin, turns to Barney grabs his hand in the non-broken hand while putting her broken hand on-top of his hand she finally told him again for the second time on this day that she loves him.

"I love you too" Barney said kissing Robin on her forehead after sweeping a piece of hair away from her face. "Today was awesome... I really can't believe our friends are so lame." Barney says with a laugh shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know who watches that crap?" Robin shakes her head too as Barney takes her head helping her down off the exam table.

"Apparently our friends do." They both laughed once again and left the exam room and the hospital to return back to what is now _their fortress of soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Stinson._

I definitely made the right choice when I accepted to be with Barney for the rest of my life and it was the best decision I've ever made because accepting his proposal and accepting him for being who he is. Is why I am more in love with him now than ever before.


	21. Barney's POV-TheFortress

"**The Fortress"**

Barney's POV

***The rest of my life***

I don't know what Robin is talking about my apartment is awesome and I spent a lot of my days making this my fortress. I came up with ways to make my fortress female accommodating and I will not give up my fortress. Robin just has to see it my way and if she doesn't then I don't know what I'll do, losing her again isn't an option so if it comes to selling this awesome fortress than I will do it for her. Spending my days and nights trying to make this none-commitment free zone to do whatever I want giving up this place after spending shit loads of money on every thing. I just don't know if I can let all this go. I've lived for most of my life in this apartment I love to go home every night but that was when I was alone. I never want to be alone again so maybe giving this place up is a good way to start my life with Robin who has given up her free apartment to live her with me. Being alone again especially without Robin by my side is not what I want because I want her for the rest of my life.

"So, I was thinking the Fortress of Solitude was a place where Superman went to be alone and I never want to be alone again." I know arguing over my apartment was a child-like thing to do and this apology I'm making will hopefully make up for being too selfish to give up my apartment.

Hoping that this apology makes up for being so foolish and by her smiling at me I guess she accepted the apology.

"If I make you change everything about yourself then you won't be the man I fell in love with." That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Sounds like somebody just wrote their vows." And then another smile makes it's way on both our faces then I didn't wait any longer so I pulled her in and kissed her.

"I really am sorry for making you change something you love so much." Robin doesn't need to further her apology so I immediately tell her.

"No need to apologize anymore Robin I realized how much more important you are than an apartment so if we do give up the fortress in the future I'll be okay with it only if you are there with me when we buy a new place to live." Our drinks show up a second after I told her this and it is true whatever happens with us in the future I don't care as long as I have Robin there for the rest of my life.


	22. Finding a good caterer-POV-BRM

_A/N: Hello all, I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story and personally give a shoutout to all who commented and liked this story I appreciate your opinions. _

_This chapter is slightly short because this episode was all not real. I was wondering how to write this but came up with something that I think will give this episode and BR's brief argument/discussion if you will over the caterer for their wedding. I am going to play with this a little and add some POV's that I haven't put in this story for a while now. I hope you like this chapter..._

_P.S. I love Marshall & Robin's friendship._

"**The Time Travelers 8x20"**

POV's of Barney, Robin, Marshall

***Picking the right caterer***

Everyone was sitting in MacLaren's on a late afternoon before Robin had to go to work trying to pick out the right caterer for Barney and Robin's wedding.

"Okay, we really need you guys to help us out." Robin started putting two pieces of paper in the center of the table of two caterers both Barney and Robin like but Robin like the one she chose more. So ever since this morning they have been arguing over which caterer to have for their wedding.

"Alright" Lily said looking at the two papers on the table in front of her.

"So, we have been trying to get the right caterer to cater our wedding I want this one." Robin points to the caterer on the left indicating that, that one is the one she wants to have. "This one The Great Canadian caterers." This had Barney saying no immediately cause well they aren't going to serve donuts for the entire evening at their wedding.

Around 8am earlier that day:

"No, uh ah no we are not going to serve our guests anything from Canada." Barney rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk on top of the desk was his choice for a caterer and it's better than serving everyone Canadian food.

"First of all, you are 1 quarter Canadian and second of all I want to have something that's part us at the wedding. I want to have one part of the food be Canadian and the other part American. We are both Canadian, it would make my dad happy to have something of our home land there." Robin and Barney both want two different caters but they have to only pick one and so that's when Barney shows her his choice.

"I found this place online and I think they are great." Barney took Robin's hand and pulled her over the the couch sitting down to show her the menu of the caterer he chose.

Barney opened the menu and showed Robin all the food and drinks that this caterer caters. She took it out of Barney's hand and looked through it and by the time she finished looking at the menu she was happy with what she saw however she still wants half of the food to be Canadian.

"This is great, they look like decent caterers but I still want some Canadian food at our wedding." Barney was becoming late for work so he left Robin at home to let her decide if they should go with the MD Caterers and he hoped she would.

"So, what do you guys think should we go with the Canadian Caterers or the MD Caterers?" Barney asked still unsure why Robin still wants these Canadian's to cater their wedding when the USA has tons

of great American caterers and they can pick anyone they want.

"Why don't you just ask MD's to cater some Canadian food?" Marshall said looking at the MD Caterer's menu.

"It would save you a big fight over something so little like finding a good caterer to cater your wedding. You can use MD's and still have great American food and great Canadian food since it would be interesting to have two different types of foods at a wedding and it would make everyone of your guests happy."

"You're just saying that so you can eat everything we serve." Barney said knowing Marshall all too well and can picture him going to town on the food at the wedding.

"No, I'm not. Yes I love free food but I'm just saying that it would save you a fight over something this little when you could just pick the MD Caterers and have them serve whatever Canadian food Robin wants. Plus, Robin's family is Canadian and they probably want to eat something that's not American." Marshall has a point and Barney thought it would be interesting to have two different types of foods there so everyone would be happy with the food and not be discouraged over what the wedding will serve.

"Actually, that makes sense." Barney turned to Robin and told her.

"Why don't you pick out your favorite foods from Canada we'll then talk to the MD Caterers and see if they consider serving two types of foods?" Barney hoped that this argument will be settled it's just up to what Robin thinks now.

"I think that would be great." She said smiling at Barney and then to Marshall.

"Thank you Marshall you were a great help to this decision.

"No problem, if you need anything else I'm good with helping you out if you need anything else concerning the wedding." Marshall smiled nicely, it makes him feel good to help out with any wedding but this is more sincere and from his heart to help Robin and Barney with any wedding plans they need help with.

The next day: phone conversation!

"I want to thank you again Marshall for helping us decide on a caterer it really helped us to not fight over what kind of food we serve at the wedding." Robin was glad and thankful for Marshall's help and wants to ask his opinion on something else.

"Again, Robin I am glad I helped. Did you guys call the caterers you're going with yet?" Marshall wanted to know and has been thinking about this all night and early this morning.

"Yeah, no we haven't yet but we're calling them later when Barney's home from work to talk to them." Robin and Barney had discussed this all up until they went to bed last night. Robin had made a list of all the foods she wants to serve and asked Barney if he'd like the food she picked out. Barney didn't know much about Canadian food but was curious to know what kinds of foods Canadian's like so at work he started looking up all the different foods Canadian's like and what was on Robin's list. Some of the foods looked good and some of the foods looked gross but what Robin wrote down were all good in his opinion.

"Okay, let me know what you guys chose and if the caterers will serve them cause I've seen and even tasted some of the food from Canada and I do like some things." Marshall started to hear his stomach growl and knew he was hungry.

"Wow, I'm starting to get hungry so I'll let you go back be sure to tell me what foods you pick ok."

"I will but before you go I have to ask you something."

"Oh, okay what's up?"

"Well, I know this is weird to bring up right now especially with the wedding only a few weeks away. But, this is something I've been keeping from Barney and I'm afraid to tell him cause I love him and I don't want to lose him."  
"This sounds serious"

"It is. I have been thinking for a while about telling Barney that I can't have kids. And, I'm terrified of what he'll say because he doesn't know about this yet and I don't know how he'll handle it." Robin needed to get this out and talking to Marshall might help her find a way to tell Barney about her infertility and he's the best one to talk to in this situation even though Lily would help her too.

"Wow, I thought Barney knew about this already." Marshall was shocked that Barney and Robin haven't talked about kids yet and is taken aback by Robin bringing up this hard subject to him.

"No, I haven't told him yet. I was going to, a lot of times since last year but I never found the strength and courage to tell him about this cause I'm afraid of his answer. You know how he gets when you spring something like this on him he says the wrong thing and I just don't know how to deal with whatever he says because by me keeping this from him for a year might cause a reaction that I don't want to hear.

"Why haven't you told him recently or I don't know when you got engaged?" Marshall really doesn't know why Robin is keeping this a secret from Barney when he's the one who should have known over a year ago when Robin found out this devastating news.

"Again, I was so caught up in everything last year that happened with Kevin and then Michael and well Quinn." Robin paused remembering how bad it was watching Barney with Quinn through out the summer but that's not the time to reminisce about that horrible time in her life.

"Quinn, what does she have to do with this?" Marshall's confused about why Robin brought up Quinn.

"Nothing, just I was in a really bad emotional place last year and everything just felt like I had been drowning and everything and every person was pulling me under the deep blue ocean." Robin was on the verge of tears but held them back trying to focus on this conversation.

"OK, I get it" Marshall sympathizes with Robin he knows what it's like to lose someone you thought you were going to lose forever so he didn't pressure the issue anymore.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Robin really doesn't know how to talk to Barney about this because his reaction will likely be some kind of joke or something she doesn't want to hear but hopefully by talking to Marshall this might help her decide whether to tell him or not.

"I-I think you should talk to Barney he should know that you can't have biological children. It might be shocking to him but I'm sure if he loves you enough he will support whatever decision you make. But, Robin you must talk to him, he's going to be your husband and I know you don't love talking about feeling, emotions and anything you feel you need to express but Barney will understand." This did help and Marshall is right so Robin just needs to tell Barney and hope he doesn't say anything stupid and supports her in this tough time.

"Alright, I will talk to him and Marshall again thanks for everything." Robin smiled and Marshall did too before hanging up.

Robin waits at home for Barney to come home from work and she hoped that he'll have the time to talk to her.


	23. Barney's POV821

**I See What You're Saying**

Episode 8x21

***Barney's POV***

Barney Stinson never changes, it's his motto in life but there is one thing that changes all changes that he could possibly make. And that change is Robin Scherbatsky. As much as I try not to change those things that make me who I am I can't shake the feeling that maybe Ted is right. I mean I do say things in front of Robin all the time but she doesn't say anything and maybe that's because she loves me enough to let the things I say that might be dirty, disgusting, inappropriate but she lets it slide because she knows that's who I am and even just a few weeks ago said so. But, what if Ted's right I don't want to start off my marriage to Robin if this makes her feel uncomfortable. I don't want to make her feel that way cause that would make me feel bad and I also don't want to hurt Robin ever.

So, as I sit at the bar sipping on my scotch the one that Ted just bought thinking. Not out loud, but thinking to myself maybe I could change that part of me if Robin's unhappy with me saying these terrible things not only in front of her but the worst part is doing it behind her back.

I love Robin, if it makes her feel uneasy or uncomfortable maybe I should talk to her about it because if this does make her feel these feelings I don't want us to start out our marriage with secrets and holding things back from one another. Lets be honest, that didn't work when we dated and it broke us up for 3 unbearable years of my life. Those three years not with Robin was the worst three years of my life, followed by the worst moment of my life when she told me she would meet me that night at MacLaren's an walks in with Karen breaking my heart all over again. But, there's one thing I can't do and that's breaking Robin's heart again over my selfish uncalled remarks about boobs and what have you. If it makes her uncomfortable then I will stop.

But, again Ted thinks he knows Robin more than I do and well. He doesn't, I know MY fiancee better if I didn't she wouldn't be engaged to me and we wouldn't be getting married in three weeks. My God, I can't believe how far we come since our break up three years ago. Damn, I should've proposed to her that night on the boat we would've been married by now. But, that's over this is a new start for us and I want to make Robin happy if she isn't happy than I won't be happy. The only thing that matters to me is what Robin thinks so if she has been holding things back from me she should tell me rather than bottling it up like she normally would do.

So, after finishing my scotch I say goodnight to Ted and go home back to Robin. God, even for a little while I start to miss her when she's not near me. It's always been that way but there's something different this time maybe it's the fact that we're engaged and I don't want to waste anymore time apart from her. Or, maybe it's because I'm happy for the first time in my life and maybe that's the reason behind Ted saying that the things I say might hurt Robin's feelings.

Anyway, we might need to talk about this when I get home.

It only took me 15 minutes to get back home since there wasn't any traffic. It makes me feel a lot better when I rush upstairs and open my front door.

"Welcome home" God she really is cool and I'm marrying her how did I ever get so lucky?

"God you're cool. But not for long."I walk over to her before doing anything I ask her to take off her coat and I tell her in a nice but flirty way. "And get yourself in that bedroom." I finish saying and she responds instantly taking off that humungous coat to show off her magnificent body and walking towards the bedroom. I watch her walk off to the bedroom and admire the view and it's a view I see a lot more of and don't want to stop admiring it ever again.

Robin's totally cool with whatever I say or ask her to do because that's how a relationship works. If Ted knew that he would be married by now but he's not and he's alone. Maybe, he's bitter over the fact that Robin chose to be with me, she said yes to me, she is marrying me in three weeks not Ted because she loves me... She loves me. I can't help smiling over that fact she really does love me and if she needed to say something to me as important as asking me to stop talking about the things that make me who I am then I wouldn't be the man she fell in love with. She even told me so it's something that makes this new relationship with us more special and it makes me feel special knowing that I make her happy and satisfied something Ted never did or could not when it comes to who knows Robin Scherbatsky soon to be Stinson best. Her fiance...


	24. Barney & Robin's POV-Ep822

Barney & Robin's final thoughts on Barney's bachelor party.

**Bro-Mitzvah**

Episode 8x22

Barney's POV:

I still can't believe Robin did this for me... I sometimes don't realize it but Robin really does love me. I know she does I just sometimes want to pinch myself cause I sometimes think this is a dream I'm living in. I wake up in the mornings turn to my left and smile down at the only woman who would ever put up with my crazy antics. And, ever night I go to bed with her laying next to me in my arms. How did I ever get so lucky?... This day was amazing, albeit one that started out not so amazing or awesome but one that ended a crappy day with the biggest surprised I've ever received and it was all due to my amazing fiancee.

"Baby, what you did for me today. I really don't know how to express what I'm feeling right now." The smile that I've had on my face since meeting William Zabka hasn't gone away. With everyone now gone, the only way to thank Robin is well...

"No, need to thank me sweetie. I wanted this to be something special for you, it's my gift to you for being in my life, not just as my fiance but as my best friend. I did this because I wanted you to have one of your dreams come true." And, it did but that was never something I thought would ever happen.

"You. Robin. You are my dream, my number 1 dream when you said yes to me on Christmas and became the only 1 dream I've ever wanted. I love you so much for doing this for me and I want to thank you, really thank you for calling my childhood hero (18 times). I still can't believe you called him that many times so I want to thank you but I'm not sure how." The look Robin's giving me right now is very telling.

"Well, you don't have to thank me cause tonight isn't over yet." And, then she goes off in the down the hall towards the bedroom and I follow.

"Be in the bedroom in 2 minutes." My eyes go wide and do as told going into the bedroom.

Robin's POV:

I'm very proud of myself for doing this bachelor party for Barney cause I only want him to be happy and he is. He hasn't stopped smiling since everyone left 2 hours ago but it's great to see Barney happy because that's all that matters to me. Doing this bachelor party and getting William Zabka here to surprise him is quite impressive on my part but it's because Barney has always been good to me and shown me how much he loves me so I just returned that love.

Barney thanking me means nothing because it was my gift to him for being there for me all these years. I wouldn't have had it any other way he's my world and doing this party for him is just my thank you to him. I know it was a bit mean to do the Barney play on him but it's only cause he did the same to me when he proposed. I still love The Robin it's even framed on the bedroom wall cause I didn't want to throw it out or rip it up after Barney went through the trouble of making me believe we never had another chance to be together again.

I know I took The Robin and the Playbook step to mean more than I did but what matter most is the gesture behind it. It only meant that Barney is truly done with that part of his life and is ready to marry me. I never thought about marriage, not in the larger sense that others do but with Barney it's always been different. Admitting that he's the one, the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Be out in a minute" I shout from the bathroom putting on a new lingerie I bought yesterday before getting the phone call from William that he will dress up as a clown and surprise Barney.

"Okay" I hear Barney say in softer tone.

Only a minute later I come out wearing the new slinky black lingerie and new high heels I bought that goes with the new lingerie.

"Wow" Barney says with his mouth open and that same big smile he had earlier.

"You like?" I asked walking in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess my big day just got bigger." He says asking me to come to him on the bed with his finger.

"Get over here" I do as told but he is right this night is going to get bigger.

"I really don't know how I got so lucky." He tells me as I kiss my way from his toes up to his mouth. His hands start to roam over my back and I whisper. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you." I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. "I love you Barney Stinson. I really love you." I tell him and he nods and says "I know. I love you too, more than you know. What I said to you back in November is true. I love you so much and I really am the luckiest guy in the world to have the hottest most awesome fiancee ever." I start to kiss him again on the lips and he returns the kiss as he always knows how to do.

This day was amazing but ending it the way I know Barney will like is the best thing in the world. Knowing I have Barney for the rest of my life is all I've ever wanted.


	25. Author Note-break-I meant every word

**!HI readers!**

The next 2 chapters of this story will be longer I am going to combined the things we've scene this season from 8.01 to 8.24 and make them a big epilogue to this season. In the next two chapters I will begin with the POV's of 8.23 and 8.24 since 8.23 have no BR scenes I will include some deleted scene that I think would be in here at the beginning of that episode and the end of that episode with some extra missing pieces of why Robin had her meltdown.

**Next update will be on Friday May 17th**

After these two last chapters I will be closing/ending this story but will continue with my other stories. Season 9 seems pretty interesting so what I'll do is make a 3 part one shot story of BR's relationship up to the wedding but with my own theories on how and why these two work so well both as best friends and a couple.


	26. Happy-Robin's POV823

"**Something Old/Something New"**

Episodes 8x23 and 8x24

_The Final Two Chapters_

"**Happy"**

**Robin:**

Two weeks, two whole weeks is the time before the wedding and the nerves are already starting to settle in on Barney and Robin's minds. It has been quite the stressful time planning this wedding, every day for 4 months straight it's been crazy, they already had the church booked but at last minute had to push it back to the next day. They were supposed to get married on Saturday but the church over booked for that day so Barney and Robin had to switch the day to Sunday. Now, the ceremony wasn't going to be as big as the reception (most weddings usually do a small ceremony) but this ceremony is a bit longer because Barney and Robin both asked different family and friends to speak at the ceremony. Usually it's just the reception but a lot of family members started to ask if they could say something at the ceremony. So, they changed the ceremony time to 15 minutes so that each person can say what they want to say.

The stress of prepping for this wedding is starting to cause both Robin and Barney to freak out a little. However, neither of them knew how much the other is feeling since they keep these things to themselves so they don't have to worry the other one. After another stressful day Robin wanted to clear her head from all the stressful wedding planning and decided to take a trip to Central Park. Now, she hasn't been at the park in a couple of years because the last time she was here she had a bad day at work and Patrice was more annoying than ever. But, there was one thing that stopped all those bad feelings she had on her mind that day. When she saw Barney earlier that day he mentioned how lately he's noticed how stressed out she has been so she and Barney met by the carriage horses and went through the park and around the park just talking about whatever was on their minds at that time. Robin remembered that Central Park is a special place for her a Barney and then remembered that she had buried a box with a necklace behind the carousal when she was a young girl on a trip with her dad.

So with the memories of that night with Barney on the horse carriage ride and going to Central Park as a young girl reminded her that she had buried this locket and that's why she asked her father to go with her to help her dig up the locket. Now, she hoped that her father would stay with her and help her but the moment that Barney calls him and asks him to come play laser tag with him was a little bit a bad timing. She let him play with Barney but instantly regretted it and all those stressful wedding planning and other memories came floating back to her mind and now she's over thinking things she has not thought about since getting engaged.

Yes, Robin loves Barney but the more she thinks about it the more she realizes just how much her father and her fiance have in common. She knows her father always wanted a song, that fact caused her to have a bad childhood. But, seeing her father and Barney bond the last few weeks started to make her wonder if she's doing the right thing marrying Barney. Now, she knows her and Barney connection is all the things she and her father had done and what her father taught her as a young girl pretending to be the son he's always wanted and never got. But, this whole new friendship thing her father and Barney has makes her feel left out.

Ever since she found out about her father living in New York she decided to give him a chance to reconnect and bond after not seeing each other for along time. Barney had helped them reconnect by bringing them together to have them talk one night in February over dinner at an upscale uptown restaurant that Barney loved. Plus, it was a nice quiet environment where all three could get to talk and get to know each other better. That's when Barney and her father started this new friendship, ever since that night Robin has thinking thoughts that she didn't want to think about.

If my father and Barney have this sudden friendship where does that leave her?

I feel left out but can't say anything because I'm afraid of the answer so now what can I do?

Will Barney spend more time with my father than with me?

Will she and her father ever have a normal father/daughter conversation?

Can we have a normal conversation?

All these questions came to her mind and that made her unsettled. Now, when Barney rejects her after she calls him and before that her father rejecting her when she needs both of them at this really stressful time in her life. Okay, it shouldn't be this stressful when she's about to marry the love of her life. But, it is and now worry sets in and her mind starts to think bad thoughts. It's terrible to think that Barney would not be there for her when she needs him the most at whatever time she calls or asks. But, maybe in the future he won't be there? That thought kicked in and now she's in worry mode where all the bad thoughts come to her mind and everything that seems to be great suddenly isn't great anymore.

After trying to find this locket in the park she had gone to her father spot in the park. It was a spot by the duck pond where she can watch the cute ducks play and admire them for being less stressed out than she is. This spot in the park, she had been going here ever since she moved to the city 8 years ago. 8 years ago she would have never thought that her life would turn out to be so great. She came to the city for her job and is still here today because of one man in her life that has been there for her since they met 8 years ago.

Barney can be a bit of aloof at times, tune out to other people talking or not really be in sync with the other person's reasons. But, he's always been there for Robin, that part of this makes her settle her nerves and wipe her tears, after relaxing by the pond she washed off her stained face and clothes in the bathroom before go home.

"Hi" Robin steps into her apartment, God she still can't believe she's calling Barney apartment her home but she likes it. She's always loved this apartment and realizes now what a mistake she made by putting on that Open House to sell this place behind his back.

"Hi, babe" Barney says smiling as Robin walks in the door and towards him.

"Wow, baby what happened to you?" Barney asked looking at her up and down.

"Long story" She briefly said before going over to poor herself a good drink cause this day was so messed up.

"What happened?" He asked, Barney knows what Robin was doing today but didn't realize what it really was that made her look like she came from a dumpster.

"I was looking for something in Central Park. Something I buried years ago when I was a young teenager. I couldn't find it but the good thing is I realized something about myself." She told him sitting down on the couch and asking him to sit next to her.

"Oh, what's that?" Barney asked curious.

"That, you are the most important person in my life and I should be able to talk to you whenever I want and have you understand me. But, I know you do understand me and that's something that scares me the most." Robin looks down and back up at Barney who has this 'huh' look on his face wondering what she's talking about.

"Understand you?, what are you talking about?" Barney asked not getting what Robin's saying.

"Yeah, you understand me better than most people do and I usually take that for granted. What I'm saying is, without you in my life, not only as my fiancee but also my best friend my life would not be where it is right now. If I didn't meet you 8 years ago I probably would've gone back to Canada, you are the reason why I'm still here in New York." Robin smiled up at Barney hoping he got what she just said and with the look on his face she sees that he does get her. He does know her better than anyone else because they are alike one another and she would never change that even if it freaked her out a little bit because of her father being in her life more now.

"So, from now on let's try talking to one another about whatever we need to talk about that's on our minds. I know I don't like to talk about things but today I realized I need to in order for us to have more communication going into our marriage." Robin explains this to Barney and by the end of it Barney fully understands where she's coming from with this.

"Okay, I will" He simply stated smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good, cause I do adore talking to you cause I really do. If I didn't you wouldn't know anything about me, you were the first person I ever opened up to so why not open myself up more to you when you're going to be my husband."

"Husband" That words made Barney smile gleefully, he can believe that there's only two weeks to go until their wedding.

"I love when you call me your husband already before even getting married." Barney smiled giving her another kiss, this time it lasted longer.

"Hold that thought, I need to take a shower before.." Robin said in a flirty voice. "Cause yuck, I stink from all the rain that poured on me before."

"Can I join you?" Barney asked hoping they can take a shower together.

"Sure" Robin said heading towards their bedroom and getting out of her wet and dirty clothes.

To be Continued...


	27. You Are My Whole World (BR's Reasons)

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this is the last chapter of this story but please I have more fan fiction for you to read so please go read them if you like.

"**Something New"**

Episode 8x24

xoxo

**Barney & Robin**

_Being without you is just no good_

One more week until the wedding and the nerves start to show but neither Barney or Robin would talk about it but they both knew the nerves of the wedding coming only a week away is starting to become more real. Both have already packed for the two day weekend because they wanted to be cautious not to leave anything they need for the two days because that would just worry them more than they already are.

Robin has already had her meltdown and to calm her nerves Barney booked a reservation at their favorite restaurant. Now, they haven't been there since they dated four years earlier and when they got there the place that they loved so much had changed. It changed a lot, but the table they loved so much over by the window was already open and the new staff seem to be slower than snails but they won't let that ruin their special evening of awesomeness. Celebrating them and what makes them so awesome and why they are together now and engaged.

Four years ago, neither one of them thought about marriage or commitment but that has changed. Four years ago before they broke up everything seemed to be fine until commitment came into the relationship and broke them up. Barney had blamed himself for ruining the best 6 months of his life and ever since then he couldn't stop thinking What If. Now, that what if is sitting here in their favorite restaurant celebrating their engagement. The only thing that can ruin this night for them is if something goes wrong.

"Hey" Barney sat down on the couch next to Robin who is reading a book.

"Hi, babe." She says looking up smiling at her fiance.

"I've noticed somethings lately I know the stress of planning the wedding and other things like work have been crazy. So, here's what I'm planning. You remember our favorite restaurant, the one we went to when we first started dating 4 years ago?" Barney asks and Robin nods her head.

"Yes, I loved that place." Robin stands up, takes her glasses off and sets them down on the coffee table.

"I know, I love that place too. That's why I booked us a reservation for tomorrow night. I want us just to have a nice, peaceful, less stressful evening." Barney looks at Robin who smiles again and gives him a hug.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that though." Robin was glad that Barney wants them to relax a little and enjoy a nice dinner a week before their wedding but he really didn't need to do that since she's not stressing out anymore cause the wedding planning is over now.

"No, I did have to for you mostly. You have been planning our wedding for 3 months I want you and us to have a quiet relaxed evening without anything to worry about. I love you, you deserve to have the next week be a happy one for us." As Barney talked, Robin started to tear up and feel something she's never felt before. Sure, sure of Barney, sure of his love for her, sure of their relationship, sure of being with only Barney, her best friend and soul mate (yeah, she never believed in that kind of stuff but Barney changed all of that). Robin Scherbatsky, is going to be Mrs. Barney Stinson and she couldn't be anymore happier about that right at this moment.

Looking at Barney with tears in her eyes she knew in that moment that Barney Stinson is the one for her. "Barney, thank you. I don't deserve you, you are better than many people give you credit for including myself." Robin takes a tissue that's on the coffee table and whipped her tears away and then looked up again at Barney. She smiles and jumps into his arms giving him a bigger hug than the one earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay Robin?" Barney, getting a little worried at Robin being so emotional. This wasn't the first time in the last month he's found her crying but now it's starting to worry him more than it did especially since the wedding is in a week.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just." Robin stops herself and sits up facing Barney. "Sometimes, I think that I'm not good enough for you. And, other times I feel like maybe you aren't there for me and other times I feel like I'm living a dream a dream I never thought I would have." Robin dabs her eyes a little more with the tissue she's been holding puts it on the table and stands up from the couch. Barney looks at her wondering why she's saying all of this but that doesn't matter. He stands up himself and walks over to where Robin stood by the kitchen counter. As she pours herself a drink Barney comes over taking the drink she just poured and the glass out of her hand and sits it on the counter top.

"Robin, why are you saying all of this now? Are you having second thoughts about getting married?" Barney has been holding that in for a while now not saying anything because he didn't want to upset Robin if he stepped over a line she didn't like. But, now with the wedding only a week away Barney is getting more and more nervous by the day cause this is a big step to take, especially them. Two people who never had marriage as an option but maybe thought of it from time-to-time because they were also two lonely people who at the end of the day is happy just to see one another. Barney remembers all the times he was alone thinking about Robin through the years and always wondering what she's doing or what the two of them should do together both as friends and when they were a couple. But, now that's changed and as the wedding approaches the nerves become harder to handle.

"No, of course not. I want to marry you, more than anything I'm just. I don't know, with the wedding a week away I get more and more worried that we won't last as a couple. Maybe everyone's right about us? We didn't last the first time we dating who's to say we'll last in a marriage?" Now, the panic sets in and Barney understands what Robin is saying.

"I feel this way every day, ever since we got engaged but Robin." Barney pauses a moment and puts on a brave face for Robin since he doesn't want her to think they won't last.

"I asked you to marry me cause I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my best friend and the only person I see myself with in the future. I have loved for so long, but when we didn't work out the first time we dated." Now Barney never admitted this to anyone because well he and Robin were broken up and there was nobody to talk to about this with until now because this is Robin. His best friend and the only person he would tell anything to. "I was a mess for weeks, I know it seemed like I wasn't but I was. I was missing you every day since we broke up and that never went away. You know how many times I cried myself to sleep over you, and when I found out I hurt you by throwing my sleeping around in your face I hated myself for hurting you. Robin, the point that I'm making here is that I would never hurt you like that and I never intended to hurt you like that ever again. You are my life, my whole world and without you I wouldn't know how to function properly because my life _is _you. My life is us. So, please don't think I won't be there for you in the future cause that breaks my heart more than anything else. If we ended up divorcing, I would be exactly how I was 4 years ago but worse." Barney hoped Robin understands him after this and he thought she did understand him after everything they had been through but the thought of them not working out again kills him a little bit right now and that hurts him more than Marshall's slaps does. Because the pain of them not working out is like getting the shit beaten out of him because she is his life. It kills him every day that, yeah he does think about them not working out but he tries to not go there when he's happy being with Robin after all the shit they went through in the last two years.

"Losing you, or losing us is not what I think about because I just can't think about losing you again. I just can't lose you ever again Robin." He takes her hands in his to make what he's saying more clear to her because he's never been this honest in his life. "It would destroy me." Barney hoped that what he said would give Robin the faith she needs to believe that they will work out and there's nothing to stand in their way again.

After her tears dried and passed Robin began to cry again after hearing what Barney just said. And, this time she couldn't control her emotions like she has in the passed when she was hurt by Barney and didn't say anything about it. The words Barney just spoke made all of her worries and fears of marrying Barney wash away along with her tears because what he said is true for him and for herself. After their first break up, she was a mess and tried not to show it just like he did. Now after hearing this she has no more doubts about their relationship because they are a lot alike and knowing that both of them were complete utter messes means that they are meant to be in more ways than anyone would ever imagine.

Robin didn't say anything after that she just collapsed into Barney's arms and he held her tightly through out this night. They went to bed feeling at ease and happy knowing that if they lost each other again they wouldn't know how to live. Without each other, they wouldn't be Barney and Robin they would just be Barney. And. Robin. Two individuals who might have thought about marriage at one point in their lives but didn't think it would ever become real after giving up and not caring about committing to someone because they didn't have to commit. They had to settle, settle in a good way, settle down to knowing that the other one lying next to the other one in bed on this night would be there in the future. Be there for each other because they have always been there when the other thought they weren't.

The next morning Robin woke up to a freshly made breakfast in bed. Barney had been thinking a lot during the night about everything from their wedding in a week to their conversation on the last night. He had trouble sleeping last night more than he has in along time do to what Robin's fears are about which is own fears but tries not to think about them too much cause that would make him unhappy and since they got engaged he's been happy and settled he doesn't want to feel unhappy ever again cause his life before Robin was a very unhappy, alone time for him and feeling like Robin will be lost to him again makes him cringe with sadness and makes him physically ill. Without Robin, he mine as well just end his life cause making Robin unhappy or upset again like he did four years ago would be too much for him to bare.

Later that evening they went to dinner at their favorite restaurant it was supposed to be a great night for them but turned out to be the best night of their lives. Minus running into this other couple that annoyed them and took their table by the window they turned out to get engaged because of their little game of ring-in-the-champagne-glass it made them realize that they waited too long to commit fully to each other and it made Barney & Robin realize that if they waited any longer to be together again they might not ever get that chance at happiness that both of them were scared of.

"I love you Robin Scherbatsky." The second time Barney has said this in the last 3 minutes but each time he said it Robin's fears for the future become a thing of the passed.

"I love you too. But, seriously think about the name change." She had to go there again and put that in there but for some weird reason Barney is liking this name. Her name as his last name might be weird and untraditional but damn it it works for him because it would mean Robin is his which makes him even more happier and settled being with Robin for the rest of his life.


End file.
